For Demoxus
by Shivaness
Summary: The Institute is coming to a fall, Summoners will be purged by those who have awaited for revenge. How do you deal with a proud Demacian who loves you dearly and betray him by loving his rival? Even after he rescued you, loved and cared for you. The one you love uses you like a toy. Garen x OC Shiva Talon x OC Shiva
1. Chapter 1

I know I haven't updated Unexpected Story 2 and I'm afraid I may not continue it further, but...I introduce to you this new, delicious material! Please review as I've recently found a heavy liking to Garen Crownguard~

* * *

That female appeared suddenly, one eventful day at the MK grand room within the Institute.

The MK room was a neutral ground within the Institute where Summoners and Champions alike can interact with each other, without the effects of their status tainting their image. One may think of it as an "Out of Character" room, as many Champions and Summoners acted out of place here quite often. Any out of the ordinary events and interactions would remain behind these doors, everyone who enters would agree to such terms and conditions unless arranged otherwise with another companion. To be honest, many Summoners used this chamber to kindle a romance for a Champion or a fellow summoner. Relationships were allowed between Summoners, but were forbidden between a Summoner and Champion. Reason? Summoners were here to justify true neutralization between differentiating city-states, it wouldn't reflect well if a summoner turned biased due to her feelings towards a particular champion. There was enough of it without the spark of romance.

Correct. Corruption tainted the walls of the Institute, Summoners using their formidable magic to subjugate and humiliate those they perceived as weak. This was known to many, but with the Institute standing tall within Runeterra, none dared to oppose them. Talk of disbanding the Institute was rumored, but remained as rumors. Many figured it to be one of their web of lies they often spread, so none would mind it attention.

His gaze pierced through the crowd as the silver haired female entered the room. At first she seemed shy, but was welcomed by fellow Summoners and the more social champions such as; Sona and Lulu. It didn't take long for her to become a regular, for some reason he couldn't keep his sight from her, even if his attention was with another. The Might of Demacia never properly introduced himself, he didn't have to, he was confident she'd know who he was. Except there was an unsettling feeling residing within his gut, he wanted to introduce himself to her as others have. The Captain of the Vanguard would stand from his fixed position and walk straight to the silver haired female laying on her belly.

One of the other female Summoners had been sitting on her, softly squishing the silver haired female in attempts to force her to join her and her group in the Summoning Chambers. This couldn't be a proper time to be introduced, he'd have to wait for a better opportunity. The female summoner broke the silver haired female's resistance as she obliged in joining the group. Perhaps he could spectate their match, further investigate the silver haired female, whose name he had yet to catch. The group of five summoners had darted to the Summoning Chambers with their victim.

"Shiva, what role do you want?" asked the predator of a summoner.

"I'll go support if you don't mind" Garen would at last know her name.

"Alright, let's set this up" the group discussed amongst each other.

All their roles were filled and communication was crystal clear between them. Other summoners had joined to spectate, and champions alike. The Summoning Chambers may have been the largest region within the Institute, perhaps matching the entire East Wing, where Champions would reside.

**BLUE**

Top: Gnar

Mid: Lux

Jungle: Udyr

Adc: Ezreal

Support: Thresh

**RED**

Top: Jarvan IV

Mid: Leblanc

Jungle: Yi

Adc: Draven

Support: Leona

They agreed in their roles and dove straight into the Fields of Justice with their selected Champions.

The match had begun.

Spectating the match, they had a well composed team, but felt like a typical match as he focused on the top section more than anything else; after all, it was his lane. Except, his focus was interrupted as First Blood had been drawn, Thresh's image plastered below it. Rewinding to the battle of bot, Leona had engaged on Ezreal, but Thresh hooked Draven and tossed the lantern to their Ezreal. Ezreal responded on time and by-passed Leona to dive straight for Draven, but Ezreal wasn't in optimal health and was losing health quickly. Leona rushed in to aid her ADC, but there was no need as Draven had taken Ezreal out with a few hits and little HP to spare. Except, there was still Thresh to deal with. Thresh wasn't focused and was nearly full health, all abilities available as a well aimed hook grabbed the low health Draven and pulled himself to land a 50% damage to finish him off before casually sauntering from the Leona. Impressive. The match continued, his primary top focus diminished once it was time to group. Thresh was the one to engage half the time, the team responding the moment he'd land a hook on one of the carries and encase them in The Box. Of course Thresh would be one of the first to fall, but rarely was it in vain aside a few dangerous missions in warding the enemy's jungle, Dragon or Baron. Regardless, the team seemed to rely on Thresh heavily as Shiva would respond by leading their team to a victory. Already the other Summoners were fond of her, begging her for another round, but this time she'd politely decline as she had a prior engagement. They understood and instead scurried off to find themselves another unwilling victim. Garen had no further business here, and left the Summoning Chambers with the others to re-join the MK room.

Shiva would leave the Chambers and walk to her dorm, but would find herself meeting an acquaintance of sorts.

"Pleasure to see you out in the evening, my dear assassin" she'd chuckle in the Noxian assassin's presence.

Talon, the Blade's Shadow stood before her with his arms crossed, that sinister grin never fading from his face. Its been several months since she met the assassin, not exactly having a pleasurable encounter the first time, nor any time after that. Although she was rather fond of him, for he kept her company in the darkest of hours and often without rising the least of suspicions. They shared history together, more often than not, but a Summoner-Champion remained non-existent as he had only one use for her. The male's figure was half hidden in the shadows, the rays of light highlighting that smug grin on his features and revealed his crossed arms folded neatly over the concept of his chest. Talon was leaned up against a wall of an empty hall, seemingly knowing she'd be stepping these halls around this time. She had to, he was her prior engagement.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut straight to the chase this time. I've plans to keep me occupied these next few nights...I'm sure you understand" the door beside him unlocked as he gripped her wrist and tugged her inside.

The room was vacant, and piled high with boxes, leaving them with little space to use, but that's all the assassin would need as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Shiva knew what was to happen here, and proceeded to remove her garments, but was stopped by the assassin as she'd find herself pinned up against the wall.

"Not much time, remember~" he'd tease her, leaning in to plant a kiss on her lips, just how she enjoyed it.

Of course, this wasn't a sexcapade of sorts, it was a scene of taking advantage over the extremely submissive Summoner. In her eyes, she did the male the favor, as within time she had grown feelings for him, but it never blossomed enough to confess. So here she was; pinned up against the wall, undergarment torn off to be tossed aside as her body would bounce up and down to the male's aggressive hip movement. Talon's eyes would see a bag of fresh meat to satisfy his lustful desires, along with the others he occasionally frequented, but this one in particular was his favorite. Long ago did he claim her purity with little force, but ever since he deemed her worthy of his 'Noxian pride', but he'd never admit that she may have been the only toy to be used for this long without discarding it. The female was no threat to him, but instead served him as a benefit within the Institute, one of the many reasons he kept her around. Two completely different perspectives. By the time the male had finished her and himself off, her wrists remained unharmed as he cleaned himself off and exhale a satisfied sigh.

"I'll return once my mission is completed" he spoke in a monotone voice, adjusting his equipment as he idly stared at the panting female

"...mm, understood..." she huffed.

He often shared information to her, but ensured not a single word would be uttered as it would be her demise. It was odd to say he trusted her, she gave him no reason not to, after all; she was his toy. Flicking her a farewell, he'd vanish into the shadows as Shiva would be left to clean herself up and head to her dorm.

"...stupid Talon" growled the female, but a smile concealed that growl as she'd find herself swaying side to side.

Sauntering to her dorm, she'd flick her wrist to magically open the door and step inside her humble abode. The room was a single, enough to house her comfortably with minimal complains aside the hot water which often ceased to exist. Shutting the door behind her, Shiva would strip out of her attire. The designated lilac robe fell onto the floor with a soft clanking sound, perhaps the ornaments which were engraved into it. It was well maintained, at least compared to the tattered garments underneath. A beige tank top, pleated skirt and an invisible bra covered her frame before they were removed to expose her nude frame. Shiva's room wasn't the neatest, as she lived the common life by choice; dirty clothes piled beside the bed, a mattress tearing itself to bits and packets of MREs spread out throughout the house. Tonight felt lonely, enough to head back to MK grand room after her warm shower.

Except once inside, chaos stirred between Summoners and Champions, cupcakes being flung from one side to another and voices over-lapping each other as she'd let out a small chuckle. The summoners from earlier took notice of Shiva before one of the females would fling herself to her, begging Shiva to play in the future with them. Nodding to her request, Shiva would be dragged into the circle of shouters as a Demacia vs Noxus debate had ensued. Garen seemed to be the only pro-Demacia aside maybe one or two others, but most attempted to over-power the proud Demacian with no avail. Shiva had caught a flow with the debate as the females claimed that Noxian males were ideal partners if not for their lust for blood. Garen would scoff at this, having no opinion in the matter as the females only bashed Demacia for their self-entitled males and their mindset of superiority above all others. Of course Garen would note that no Demacian has ever proven to fit such a description.

"...Noxians are misunderstood" commented Shiva.

Though her comment went unnoticed by the quarreling of other Summoners. Garen heard her and scrunched his nose to hear Shiva take pity on the filthy Noxians. He'd continue to defend himself until dawn, where most summoners had left, few passed out within the room – including Shiva. He furrowed his brows at her, disappointed that she turned out to be like the rest. No matter, not like she appealed to him regardless; a poor excuse. He'd step out of the room, the proud Demacian marched straight to his dorm to remove his heavily armored self with magic. The pieces would glue themselves to a mannequin nearby as he'd unwind and prepare for bed. With his armor mounted on the mannequin, there was no chance of him leaving the room without it, so he'd shower before climbing into bed with a frown on his face. Garen was irritated from today's debate. How dare most of the Summoners side with Noxus? And for what, the physical appeal of the Champions? He huffed. One line would echo in his head.

"_...Noxians are misunderstood"._

How dare she speak of Noxians being misunderstood. Noxians are anything but that, yet she seemed sincere. A tie with a Noxian? Heathen. He'd think no longer of this as he shifted onto his backside to get proper rest. Garen is to wake up early to attend to Vanguard business.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning arrived.

The MK room was bustling with activity as it stirred Shiva awake from her peaceful slumber. How long had she been asleep for? There was a heavy lack of natural light within the room, only synthetic or magic induced light would illuminate their cheerful room. None of the discussions interested her, leaving her to wander out of the room unnoticed.

Many a times had she strolled down these sometimes chaotic halls, it was never a dull moment. Summoners conversing with their favorite Champions, Summoners providing helpful advice to one another, all sorts of healthy activities. What was -she- doing? Spectating. In the Summoning Chambers she often resided, spectating fellow Summoners for entertainment. The possibilities within the Institute were numbered; it was the Institute of War, not the Institute of Fun. In truth, she never really bonded with any Champion in particular nor Summoners alike, but she tried. The Institute itself housed various types of races from further realms than the Void, but were under oath and tied to the Institute in case of a rebellion. So far, neither of these new inhabitants deemed to be a threat, but were merely curious of this world's mechanics; including herself.

Correct. Shiva was not of this realm, and knew nothing aside what information the Institute provided them with. Its all they needed, even if some of the information may have been tempered with. Learning about this realm may have been her primary objective, but after her encounter with the Noxian assassin, her objective had turned for the worst. She wanted to settle down peacefully. With the assassin? Perhaps, but she knew it was impossible, for he simply used her as he pleased without considering her feelings. Another Summoner? She hadn't spent enough time with a particular one to establish any form of relationship. A Champion? Highly doubtful, it was forbidden within these walls. A Summoner would be required to relieve him/herself from their position to pursue a civilian lifestyle. Not to mention a Champion had to...

By the time she escaped her trance, the Summoning Chambers were bustling with activity as many Summoners gathered to spectate one of the elders against another elder. Though, without realizing it, Garen had been watching the pondering Shiva the moment she strolled passed him without noticing him. His eyes were fixed on her as her head sprung up from her folded arms to suddenly notice the packed Chamber. Perhaps now it would be an appropriate moment to introduce himself. The moment he stepped towards her, her head turned to face him, least it appeared so. He froze. Yet, just as he parted his lips to introduce himself, she'd pass right by him without noticing him. His head turned sharply to witness her exit the Chamber and followed right behind her. His hand extended to touch her shoulder, but once again she'd dodge him with a sharp turn towards the Summoner's dorms. He huffed. How was this woman so oblivious to the clear sound of heavy footsteps and clanking armor right behind her? Why was he following her? He had stopped to ponder his actions, which allowed a gap to widen between them. He'd have none of that. The persistent brute followed the silver haired female until he turned a corner and witnessed a door being shut. It must've been her room.

Clearing his throat, his hand curled into a fist to knock on the door, but the sound of her voice caused him to freeze once more.

"Good evening, mother. I've arrived on time for lunch!" he'd hear through the door.

"Today was a good day, everyone in the MK is quite friendly and well-" there was no way he could interrupt Shiva's lunch with her mother, not to introduce himself.

His lids closed with a smirk as he paced off, leaving her to her business.

Garen wouldn't see her for the next couple of days, for she did not attend the MK room until one gloomy morning. Summoners and Champions were bonding today, but the spirit of the room had been dampened when one Summoner confessed her feelings to another Summoner and had been rejected. This happened often, but it never settled well with anyone. It always left an uneasy aura in the room, and this drove some of the regulars away. Tension had formed between the female who confessed and the male who declined her cry of love towards him, as they shared the same friends within the room. Garen just so happened to get caught in the male's side, discussing what they wished to achieve in life. Garen proudly declared his devotion to Demacia and the dauntless Vanguard, and it earned him a chuckle amongst the group. Others had similar goals, striving to serve their life within the Institute and for what it stands for. They earned nods of acknowledgment from one another.

Shiva entered the room. The obvious separation of the room perked her curiosity, more so when the female automatically pulled her to their side. It was the female who sat on her several days ago, Emily. Their group had their own discussion; Why did they enroll into the Institute? Some of the Summoners wished to lend their magical gifts and knowledge to the Institute, for the cause of peace in Runeterra. Another sought out to hone their skills as mages and achieve the title of and elder. All valid reasons. There was no wrong answer. Least until Shiva spoke.

"I wish to settle down for once. Too long I've traveled and have grown tired of such a lifestyle. I figured residing within the Institute would be a much calmer scenario for myself, perhaps have children in the near future" the others remained quiet.

Garen was intrigued by this, subtly resting his cheek on his open palm to lean in an inch or two in their general direction. His gaze never left his group as he contributed to their own conversation.

"If that's what you wish, why don't you resign from the Institute and seek it elsewhere? I don't think that's the correct mentality to have here" said one of the Summoners.

"Many Summoners here have endured hardships just to remain within these walls" said another.

Realizing where this was heading, Shiva stood up from her spot and excused herself politely, a valid excuse being provided before leaving the room in a hurry. The group stared at the silver haired female, talking amongst each other for a moment as they skipped to another discussion.

Tearing over the situation, she darted straight for her room, where she locked herself in for several more days.

Those Summoners were right, how dare she have the mentality to 'settle down' when other Summoners, even Champions share higher reasons than 'settling down' within the Institute. How embarrassing.

Following those forsaken days at the MK room, she'd spend most of her time honing her skills in the Fields of Justice. Garen was there to spectate a few times, always noticing the lack of consistent partners. Often she ate alone in the Cafeteria, the moments he'd pass by to stare at her poking at the taste-less food they provided. Several opportunities presented themselves to introduce himself, but the timing was always terrible. He scoffed.

No more excuses, he was to march straight to her room and introduce himself to the solitary female. Standing proudly in front of her door, his curled fist came to knock until he heard sniffling on the other side of the door. Sharp inhales and low groans to indicate she was crying. His hand lowered, tempted to open the door until he heard her speak.

"Mother...why can't I just seek out a normal life without any complications..." she sobbed to her mother, whom he'd never seen in person. "So many attempts and each time I fail...I cannot stay with anyone longer than a few months before they leave...".

Unsure if he should stay to hear such personal cries, his frame fought against his curiosity.

"I just want...a normal life...least whatever fits the normal..." she sighed, her sobbing becoming less apparent. "...I should sleep, I have matters to attend to in the morning. Sleep well, mother...".

Rubbing the back of his neck out of sheer embarrassment for allowing himself to her such confessions, he'd let out a small sigh as he was defeated by horrible timing once again. Lowering his head, he'd kick dirt from the ground if there were any, but it irked him that several months would pass this time before he'd see the silver haired female once again.


	3. Chapter 3

A year had nearly passed before he finally saw Shiva in the MK room again. Few old faces remained, replaced by a newer generation of Summoners and Champions whom forgotten by her by now. The room was active, very active. Remaining silent for a moment, one Summoner approached her and asked if she was the Summoner whose main role was support – the female Summoner was Emily; the one who sat on her on her first days here. Shiva nodded.

"Welcome back! You've got to meet the others!" exclaimed Emily as she took a hold of Shiva's hand and dragged her across the expanded room and was introduced to the new Summoners who had joined after her temporary hiatus, then re-introduced to the original Summoners who managed to remember her.

Behind her stood Garen, who she didn't take notice of until his hand rested on top of her head. He startled her. Turning around to face him, many a times she'd seen him around, but never spoken to him until now. Garen was surprised by this. One year later, he finally managed to speak to the silver haired woman who had been escaping his clutches until now.

"Good morning" she greeted him.

"Morning. How does your fare?" he'd ask.

He knew her decently by now. Garen didn't want to admit that he had been finding himself sitting outside her door from time to time to hear her daily out-loud journal entry she'd recite every night before going to sleep. In all honesty, he found it unfair, but he wanted a reason to talk to her. Yet, there was only one topic he'd like to discuss with her, something he still couldn't manage to bring up without having to speak in private.

"Pleasant! Had breakfast, managed to squeeze a few training rounds and I've nothing to do for the day. How about you, Sir Crownguard?" she smiled brightly at him.

"No need for formalities, Garen is just fine. My day has been well as I've been quite occupied all morning myself. I too have the day to myself" he couldn't help but return that confident smile of his.

"Glad to hear!" she spoke chirpily.

There was a moment of silence, as he wished to pull her aside and speak to her of urgent matters, but the moment was shattered when another Summoner approached Shiva and asked if she wanted to join them for a round in the Fields of Justice. Shiva obliged and excused herself from Garen before sauntering after them.

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

Everyone's attention was caught, the elder of the Institute of War had made a broadcast to all.

_Attention all Summoners. Today marks the last day of the Institute's affiliation towards Runeterra. Summoners are no longer obligated to reside within these walls and are henceforth declared civilians of Valoran. That is all._

Summoners spoke amongst each other, questioning the reason for this sudden event. To most, this meant the end of their career as a Summoner, to others it meant freedom from the clutches of the Institute, and to one – the end.

Shiva's clear expression of shock caught Garen's attention as he turned to face her. While the other Summoners bickered over the situation within the MK room, Shiva had left and Garen knew exactly where she'd go. The halls spoke of ill intentions towards the Summoners. Some declared that Summoners were no longer protected by the Institute, and were labeled as 'easy pickings'. Multiple accounts of suspicious activity could be vouched for on her way to her room, where she closed behind her before beginning to pack her possessions. There truly wasn't much; a portrait of a woman on a small frame, few articles of clothing and misc items.

"You should run while you can" spoke a familiar voice. It was Talon.

"...why?" she asked.

"Summoners run in danger of being purged" he spoke casually.

"Purged?" Shiva seemed confused, her back remained to him.

Talon chuckled darkly "You can't assume some of us don't have grudges against particular Summoners, now do you? Now that you're unprotected, some of us can deal with those who have proved to be...troublesome" he rested his hands on her shoulder, the tip of his blade dripping with fresh crimson liquid.

Gasping at the sight, a piece of their traditional robe dangled from the tip, sending her into a state of fear before he leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"Come to Noxus, you'll be safe there..." he uttered.

"...N-Noxus? I'd be slaughtered for sure..." she responded.

"Not under my care you won't. I'll be waiting..." the male disappeared into the shadows.

Whether or not to feel scared of relieved, her train of thought was interrupted as her door creaked open, quickly shifting to face the visitor. It was Garen. Releasing a sigh of relief, her gaze lowered as her compact bag was held behind her.

"Garen, it's a pleasure to see you, but I'm afraid I must depart for No-" she was interrupted.

"Shiva, I have a proposal for you. Marry me and live with me in Demacia" he stared at her with dim features, stating his seriousness in his request.

The Might felt nervous underneath, wondering if she'll truly accept his offer. Shiva remained silent, the additional shock of an arranged marriage piled over her offer to live in Noxus and the disbanding of the Institute. Her lips were parted as if to speak, but no words would utter, only silence. Garen noticed this and stepped forward to rest his hands on her shoulder, providing her a form of security.

"There's word of Summoners being purged the moment they leave the Institute...I don't want you to be part of it. If you marry me, you'll be safe as a resident to the Crownguard household" he added to his previous statement.

Wife to The Might of Demacia? How? She knew nothing of him. Then again, wasn't this how arranged marriages functioned? She had to think this through before making any decisions.

Except, time wouldn't wait when multiple pairs of feet entered her room, demanding to politely have a private word with Shiva. This startled her, Garen's presence perhaps being the only thing keeping her alive at this point. Shiva remained silent, but Garen stood his ground and frowned at the trespassers. Quick to act, Garen wrapped an arm around Shiva's shoulder and pulled her close.

"You dare impose on my wife?" he spoke.

The trespassers were baffled, staring at each other in a confused manner before finally pointing out the lack of ring on her finger. Garen was prepared for this as Shiva had completely zoned out. Lowering himself on his knee, he'd take a gentle hold of Shiva's hand and present her a wedding ring, a forced smile being surged as the trespassers had diminished his proud mood.

"...Shiva, will you marry me?" he asked, giving her hand a squeeze in hopes of breaking that trance she had lost herself in.

Wife. Wife. Wife. Crownguard. Institute. Multiple words coursed through her thoughts until Garen's squeeze to her hand broke her out of it and into the sight of him proposing to her. Gee that diamond was enormous.

"...yes" wait, what? WHAT!

Garen smiled as he stood, placing the ring on her finger as the trespassers frowned and scoffed at this.

"Now, how may my lovely _wife _and I assist you?" Garen emphasized with a smug grin.

Before he knew it, the unwanted guests left and Shiva stared at the ring around her finger, falling to the floor out of pure shock.

"...h-how...did it...end up...like this..." the ring was beautifully engraved now that she stared at it closely.

"Come, this place is no longer safe. We ride to Demacia, and we'll discuss the arrangements there" he knelt down and plucked her from the ground to coil an arm around her and hold her close before sauntering out of the Institute and into a carriage which awaited them.

The Dauntless Vanguard stood guard, opening the door for Shiva and Garen, questioning not why they had a new passenger. They wouldn't question their captain until told otherwise. Even the cushion of the seats was much more comfortable than her bed, it was nice. Garen sat across from her, he had this sly smile on his face as he stared at her. Her cheeks flushed, tensing up as he continued to gaze at her features.

"...w-what?" she stuttered.

"Nothing" he responded.

"Then why are you looking at me like that..." she frowned.

"I've never had the honors of being able to meet you face-to-face like this. Privately" Garen smiled.

Shiva crossed her legs and shifted to her side, knowing not what his intentions were. Garen laughed and shook his head.

"Allow me to introduce myself, wife...my name is Garen Crownguard, Captain of the Dauntless Vanguard and current head to the Crownguard manor. It's with all my pleasure to finally meet you at last, Shiva Armetige..."he leaned forward with a smile.

How did he know her full name? Never did she utter her last name, let alone to him. She responded to his leaning, leaning back into her seat to gain some distance between them.

"...S-Shiva Armetige...ex 1st-Lieutenant and...head of...myself...?" her background was foggy, unable to provide him with a proper introduction aside her name. "...I'm afraid I don't have much to offer".

How curious. Garen leaned back into his seat, knocking on the walls of the carriage to signal for the driver to take off, in which they did once they shifted around from the movement.

"Get some rest, it's quite the ways to Demacia. You've had a long day, I'll keep watch" he folded his arms over his chest, closing his lids.

Wasn't she the one supposed to be getting rest? Why was he sleeping instead? Unsure how to feel around him, he was rather intimidating as there wasn't enough space between them for her comfort. Inching towards the window on her left, she leaned her head against it and closed her lids in hopes of getting some rest. This day had truly been eventful. Still, she couldn't help but think of Talon's offer earlier. Wait. Talon! Oh...who was she kidding, he probably offered her such a thing to keep her within his lustful grasp. Too bad. Huffing to herself, she found herself drifting to sleep faster than anticipated. Garen's presence made her uneasy, but she was exhausted emotionally.

The Might of Demacia's wife...help.


	4. Chapter 4

Shaken from her slumber, the silent trail they traveled was no more, but was instead replaced by the sound of a bustling crowd. Noises. Noises everywhere. Grumbling, as her frame was shaken awake, those hazy hues were disoriented until they regained its focus to stare at Garen who stood in front of her. Alarmed at first, she quickly stood up only to hit her head on the ceiling and plop right back down to her seat. Massaging her head as her memories recollected the events from last night, she'd almost forgotten that she hitched a ride with Garen.

That's right, she was engaged to Garen, the Might of Demacia. Groaning as Garen let out a hearty laugh, he'd sit back down and grin at the clumsy Shiva.

"Forgotten me already?" he'd tease.

"...n-no!" her cheeks flushed from embarrassment, releasing a huff from her lips.

"We've arrived" he'd open the curtains to reveal the proud belly of his home, Demacia.

The streets were surprisingly lively, but she wouldn't know of the traffic since she'd never personally been to Demacia. Already there was talk of the woman who rode in the carriage with Garen, plenty of stares to pass around as some had stopped their activities just to peer over. Noticing this, she'd quickly close the curtain and refrain from looking any further. The citizens of Demacia were a curious bunch, but any other city-state would behave in the same manner if they found out their iconic son had an unknown female by their side, and was not introduced. Garen would've comforted her with a pat on the shoulder, but he knew it would only bring her discomfort. Instead, he offered her a smile and a nod.

"Don't fret, they're just curious as to who is the one who stole their son's heart" his words were cheesy and earned him a frown from her. "Smile. You don't want them thinking negatively if you frown at your husband...".

Turning her head from him, he had an odd sense of humor, least for her taste. Except, he was right. If this were just any other Demacian male, no one would bat an eye, but this was Garen Crownguard, esteemed son of the noble Crownguards, close friend of the prince and one of the Demacian Champions who was chosen to participate in the League. To marry a Summoner – no, Summoners were now civilians, she held no title over her head. They had the right to be curious of the female, especially one unknown to their lands as Garen was a proud Demacian, many had thought he may have married another fair noblewoman of his class. Yet, it was his business as to who he married.

The carriage came to a stop as Garen casually stepped out and offered her his hand. She was still irritated from earlier. Denying him his offer, the moment her eyes met the scenery before her, that same hand subconsciously reached to hold it as he aided her in stepping out of the carriage. Slowly stepping out, the garden which decorated the manor was breathtaking. Marble statues resembling a past idol or even of their ancestors aligned in a curved path where the carriage had strolled through. A beautiful fountain was the centerpiece of it all, the water washing down the back of a beautifully crafted maiden who was decorated with exotic flowers and roses all around. Without realizing it, Garen continued to hold her hand, guiding the dazed Shiva to the massive oak doors to his manor.

Before entering, a servant greeted them warmly, a beautiful maid with raven hair and half-lidded glasses granted them passage only for Shiva to fall into a further trance upon gazing the beauty of the manor. Was this even possible? Is this her new home?!

"Good morning, Miss Armetige, allow me to give you a tour of the manor" spoke the maid who had opened the door for them.

Nana was her name, and she was the head maid of the manor, and a sister-like figure to Garen.

Garen motioned her to start the tour, as Shiva's fascination with the manor allowed him to continue holding her hand without retaliation. Nana would smile and walk them from room to room, least the ones which mattered.

How big was that chandelier?! Did they really need a massive one to illuminate the mid-room of the manor!? It was beautiful. Crafted by pure glass, it was infused with arcane magic to radiate a warm glow to it, easing guests upon entering his home. The massive stairs which curved into two sides had engraved markings on the metal railings, elegant and fitting for just stairs. Just at the intersection of the stairs was a wooden table with a vase holding flowers which only bloomed in Demacian borders, right above it was a large canvas with a painting of two older figures and two children which looked vaguely like a young Garen and Lux. It may have been the cliché painting every noble house holds, paintings of the heads of the house and their young to remind guests who lives here. The image drifted away, or rather she did as they entered the living room. There was no exception that it was finely decorated with couches personally tailored to their liking and pillows woven from the finest fabrics. Shiva's eyes were already comforted by just staring at them. The room was well lit by the massive window where two maids stood watch, having had cleaned the living room for their arrival. Not a spec of dust would be seen as the wooden floors glistened from being fairly well maintained. Was there a single flaw in this home? No. Being lead out of the living room and into the kitchen, food was already being prepared by a few maids and a butler who helped set up the table for them. Honestly, through this whole tour, Nana spoke, but her speech would just go through one ear and out the other. Stone counters, the latest in home décor and a fridge capable of storing food for months. That's all she needed to see. Her tour continued, this time being lead up the stairs as her hands grazed along the railing as they were lead to the left side of the curve, several rooms down a linear hall as none were visited since they were guest rooms. In the far end stood a pair of double-doors where Nana subtly stepped out once the two had made it in alone. Is that a...double King sized bed?! Did they even make beds that big?! Oh god, was that the bathroom over there?! From where she stood she'd be able to see the sheer size of it as two types of showers were installed. A massive tub which resembled a jacuzzi, and a floor based shower head. Hot damn.

Finally turning to face Garen rather appalled by the idea of living here, she finally noticed her hand being held by his own, even caressed at the knuckles before slowly retracting it without a scene.

"I can't live here! No...nooo, this is far too good for my tastes. Have you even LOOKED at the bed?!" she sauntered over to it, feeling the Egyptian sheets draped over it and the fluffy cloud pillows which had her dive into them face first.

Oh yes, this was a sin. Garen laughed as he saw her frame bent over the bed as he stood beside her and finally patted her back.

"This is our bed" he stated.

"Mmph mm...mmph mph..." her words were muffled.

"I can't hear you" Garen laughed.

Tilting her head to the side, she exhaled in relief "I can't sleep here...I'll never wake up..." she feigned sobbing.

Another laugh would come from Garen.

"You can sleep for as long as you like, just as long as your heart continues to beat" he commented.

"...why me" said Shiva at last.

Garen understood what she asked. It was simple really, at least for him.

"You were the only one who shared the desire for a family. To settle down and live a peaceful life with the little ones running around" he smiled brightly at her.

"...w-what? You desire a family...with me? ME? OF ALL PEOPLE?!" she'd almost forgotten she too desired a family.

"That's right. You" he continued to smile.

"...but I'm a nobody, I'm not even of noble class..." she stated in a low tone.

"I don't marry for titles, I marry for love" he reassured her.

It was difficult for her to believe this, seeing as there were clearly other options beside her, especially at the Institute.

Except...this bed just might be worth it. Burying her face into it, Nana had returned to call them down for breakfast. Mmm, breakfast sounded good right about now. Garen had attempted to hold her hand on their way downstairs, but she was ever so evasive, but least he had a good hold of her during the tour earlier. Pun intended.

Arriving at the dining table as it was conjoined to the kitchen, a hearty breakfast was provided as Garen's plate clearly had massive portions compared to her more light-weight stomach. Two over-easy eggs, two sausage links, two pancakes and a glass of orange juice. Jam, whipped butter and all the condiments were on the side if they wished to decorate their plate. Fruits were even provided. Are those freshly plucked strawberries? Reaching for one to pop into her mouth, yes they were. Just how long has she had a proper meal that wasn't already pre-cooked? Enough for her to start digging into her plate eagerly, stuffing her face enough to have her cheeks puff up as Garen watched her while feasting on his own plate.

Oh god yes, YES! More juice, more pancakes, more EVERYTHING. Her belly was swelling, her breathing even heightening as the strain on her body was reaching its limit. By now she had eaten the equivalent to Garen's plate, or even exceeding it. The maids and butlers on standby were surprised. Then, one final bite, her body collapsed on the table. Garen quickly stood up and the maids gasped, concerned. Rumbling would be heard before a large belch would echo through the room. Garen sat back down and laughed loudly, slamming his hand on the table to shake the items on it.

"Feel better now?" he asked with a hint of snickering.

"...yes. I'd ask for more if my stomach allowed it..."said Shiva struggling to breathe.

Lifting her head up, syrup had latched on to a few strands without her realizing it. Garen chuckled as he motioned one of the maids to take her to the bathroom.

"Clean yourself up. If you make room, you can have dessert" he chuckled.

"...please don't tempt me" said Shiva standing up before being lead upstairs and into that massive room to have the selection of what type of bath or shower she'd like.

Being left to decide, a warm bath sounded nice. Turning on the faucet to let the tub fill up, it was just right as even face towels were provided for her comfort. She could get used to this. Sinking down to her neck, the moist towel would rest on her head as she smiled brightly and thoroughly enjoyed her bath. By now any negative thoughts from the Institute had been forgotten and replaced by Garen's generous hospitality and welcoming her to her new home. Truly she felt relaxed here, but perhaps it's because it was the first time indulging in such luxuries. Sighing in relief, her bath soon came to an end as bathrobe had been provided on a hook for her. Slipping into the robe as she stepped out, Garen sat on the bed, as if waiting for her.

"Care to nap after a bath?" he asked.

"...t-there, w-with you?" she answered with a question.

Garen nodded.

"...I think I'd be more comfortable sleeping on my own...for now..." she stated.

Garen understood and didn't want to make her feel the need to sleep with him, so he respected her wish and guided her to a nearby room. It may have been half the size of his own, but the same commodities were provided.

"You can sleep here if you wish. I'll be on stand-by if you need me. Or call for Nana if you wish too" Garen was doing his best to settle her in.

"Thank you...I really appreciate it" said Shiva already slipping into the bed.

"Anything to make you feel at home" he spoke softly.

His hand jerked as if he wanted to pull her back. He wanted a kiss, but knew it wasn't proper, even if they were to be married. It was too soon. Instead he stepped out, closing the door behind him. Face palming his forehead, he could've been bold enough to ask, but may have perceived as foolishness in her eyes.

"...stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid..." he told himself before walking off.

It was still morning, but Shiva couldn't help but feel exhausted after the tour, breakfast and the most relaxing bath of all times. The finishing touch was this bed she felt she'd never climb out of. Smiling widely, she shifted herself to optimal leisure before sighing in relief.

"...thank you, Garen..." she whispered to herself before dosing off.


	5. Chapter 5

Garen stirred from his out-of-routine slumber, as yesterday was quite the eventful night for him.

Not only did he marry a woman he gradually developed feelings for, but he also took the time to adjust her into his home. Of course she refused to sleep in the same bed, but agreeing to even stay in the manor was a big step, considering her home at the Institute was stripped from her. Shiva had gone to sleep early in the evening in her room, and he took the time to arrange his home to accommodate her liking – least what he knew.

Opening his lids, his first step was to sit up, but there was one problem. Something was obstructing him. There was a large bump on the sheets beside him, and he found it awfully suspicious. Flipping the sheet up, he was surprised to see Shiva completely coiled around him. An arm draped over his chest and locked onto his neck, a leg over his own. When did she crawl into bed with him? How exhausted was he that he couldn't feel her slip into his bed? No matter, he needed to head out to the Vanguard's HQ. He couldn't. Several attempts only lead to failure, she had a good grip on him and unless he wanted to wake her from slumber, it was useless. Sighing in defeat, he'd lay here until she'd wake. Turning to frown at her, his features softened to see her sleeping peacefully. He couldn't help but smile softly. There was a visible thick outline around her lids, perhaps she had cried last night. Averting his gaze to stare at the ceiling, another sigh escaped him as he found himself bound to the bed when he should've been out of the manor some time ago.

Then again she brought him some comfort as he closed his lids and eventually drifted off into sleep. Several hours later he'd wake, the bright daylight highlighting the closed curtains being the cause. Now he knew it was peaking noon. Turning to frown at Shiva, she was still fast asleep. How could someone sleep for so long? At this rate she'd have been asleep for an entire day. His body was sore from laying in bed for too long, and his shoulder was too from the portion she laid on. Staring at her as he was prepared to wake her up, the sudden realization that her face was mere inches from his own caused him to fluster. Temptation began to set it.

"_Just a kiss wouldn't hurt, right?"_ he told himself.

"_No, not without her consent"._

"_She's my wife, isn't she? I have all rights!"._

"_...that wouldn't be the noble thing to do..."._

"_...help"._

Garen argued with himself, fighting to stealing a simple kiss. Yes, a kiss.

Luckily Nana entered the room, wondering why the house was receiving calls that Garen hadn't shown up to work today. Garen looked over to her with a pleading face. Nana of course chuckled as she peered over to see the happy couple. She wiggled her fingers and slowly closed the door behind her.

"_Nana you traitor!"._

Now he was forever doomed to lay there until Shiva would wake. He was on a roll as Shiva seemed to finally be stirring from sleep. She groaned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes, sight hazy as she peered around.

"...this isn't my room..." she mummbled.

Garen quickly sat up, even jumped out of bed to stretch out his sore muscles with a few cracks of his back.

"...this is definitely not my room..." she stared at Garen as her sight had been fully restored.

"Good afternoon..." Garen tried to be as calm as possible, but there was a clear hint of irritation within his voice.

"Good...afternoon..." said Shiva slowly crawling out of bed across from where he stood.

WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED. HOW THE HELL DID SHE END UP IN GAREN'S BED?! THAT SON OF A DEMACIAN STOLE HER AT NIGHT AND PROBABLY HAD HIS WAY WITH HER! NO! THAT WASN'T THE CASE BECAUSE HER CLOTHES ARE STILL ON AND SO ARE HIS! WHY IS SHE SCREAMING THIS INTERNALLY!?

It hit her. That's right...she came to him last night. Managing to sleep a few hours in her bed, she didn't notice the time she woke up to cry. Everything dawned upon her the moment she woke up, and there was no one around to console her, nor nothing to distract her from her sorrow. The first thought was to wake Garen, since he had been the only one to put a smile on her face, but he was asleep and didn't want to bother him with such an issue. Instead, she sneaked into his room, but slept on the other end of the bed. Somehow she was lured by his inviting warmth, which caused her to latch onto him, but by that time she was drained and didn't care. Hence why Garen woke up to her sleeping beside him. He was warm and comfortable, but now he seemed in a rush to leave. Without knowing it, he had strapped on his traditional suit and turned to face her.

"I'll be at the Vanguard's HQ. If you require anything, tell Nana and she'll get a hold of me. You're free to do as you like here, as it is your home. Nana runs most of the errands, so if you wish to eat anything specific, tell her and she'll go out and fetch it for you. If I do not return tonight, I may not return for a few days" its almost as if he rehearsed it.

Shiva blinked, finding his speech perfectly executed.

"...alright" she spoke before Garen took his leave.

Garen was late for work, by several hours...almost half a day! Upon arrival, he was greeted by his comrades and informed of today's activities. Apparently they've been getting reports of Noxian activity within their territory, specifically of one. This man was skilled and almost immediately Garen recognized it as the Blade's Shadow. But, why would the likes of him be roaming their lands? Paperwork had to be filled for the guards who had lost their lives to the assassin. How troublesome. Garen would spend the rest of the evening filling out paperwork and designating troops to heighten the security within Demacia's outskirt.

At the Crownguard manor, Shiva remained within her room most of the evening. Nana would come up to offer her food, but Shiva accepted it only once and even then it would be returned half eaten. Alone again. Yesterday was an amazing start, with Garen and Nana...Garen...and...Garen. Something about him just tugged at her strings, an unseen force which naturally drew her to him. In matter of fact, she hadn't been apart from the brute since he proposed to her at the Institute. So much as holding hands without her realizing it and now sneaking into his bed at night. Sitting on the bed while hugging her knees, she missed Garen's presence.

But...she'd be blessed with another one's.

"Living with the Crownguard. Not too shabby..." the door's lock clicked.

Raising her head, Shiva's eyes met with Talon's as his frame leaned up against the door.

"...Talon" she uttered.

He walked over to her and pushed her down to crawl on top of her, planting a kiss on the nape of her neck.

"...you never showed up at Noxus. I was beginning to worry~" he chuckled darkly as his lips brought themselves up to her lips.

One particular item caught his attention as he held and raised her wrist. The ring on her finger had him grin slyly.

"Married to the Crownguard" he emphasized.

Shuffling would be heard as his hooded cloak fell off his sun-kissed frame, along with her attire.

"...what are you doing?" she gasped.

"Come now. You're not going to give me that 'I'm married now' talk, are you?" he bathed her neck in kisses, knowing well it was her sweet spot.

"...b-but I am..." she protested.

"You don't love him, do you. Why should it matter" he kissed her aggressively.

That's new. He never kissed her that way before. No, she couldn't allow it. This happened every single time. She'd allow him to take advantage of her just because he'd perform something different in each of their sessions.

"...stop. It's not right.." she huffed.

Her cheeks were flushing, and her chest felt warm. Stupid assassin knew just what she liked and used it against her. Words kept being spoken, even as his lips and hands wandered from her neck and wrists. They wandered to sacred grounds and even beyond.

"...stop".

"It's not right...".

These were words she kept telling herself, and that's all it was. Just words in her head, because her lips were too occupied huffing and moaning to each thrust he'd provide. Not even a day into her marriage and already she was committing infidelity. Was Talon right? Did it even matter if she didn't love him? No...she was only trying to justify her ill-doing towards Garen. Garen...she missed him. Yet, by the time her lids closed and re-opened, their session was over and not a single trace of their deed was left thanks to the Noxian.

"I killed just to get to you. That or I was just itching for some Demacian blood..." he grinned and stared at her. "Married to a Demacian, living in Demacia...that automatically renders you Demacian...".

He leered over her, caressing one of her cheeks.

"You just may be my favorite Demacian though..." he chuckled. "None-the-less, it may not be simple for me to see you in the future. I suppose I just may have to steal you away during the night".

Sitting up at his words, why would he go to such lengths just to see her?

"...why" she asked.

Talon pinched her chin between his index and thumb, bringing her inches from his lips.

"Because you're my favorite" he simply stated.

Of course he had others around if he had to have a favorite.

"You will have to excuse me for the lack of my presence in the near future. This whole Swain ordeal we have takes up most of my time" there he went spewing information to her again.

He sat beside her before sprawling on the bed, completely relaxed without a care in the world. It often happened as such. Never did she figure Talon to be such an open man, least in her presence. He allowed her to toy with his belongings, and provided her with information most Summoners or anyone but himself would know. Often he spoke of Swain's intentions for Noxus, and how even he suspected him to be a possible cause for General Du Couteau disappearance. She'd listen to him. Once he even spoke of how fond he was of General D. Couteau and how he owed him his life, which is why he's spent every waking moment searching for the whereabouts of him, even against Swain's orders at times. He had Swain on watch as well, always keeping a Shadow on him, but the man was careful on what he spoke and did. This made it difficult to gather any information on him and it bothered Talon, which he'd relay to Shiva. Moments later, Talon would stand, slipping into his equipment before turning to face her.

"Remember. Anything that escapes those pretty lips, I'm going to have to kill you...slowly~" he smirked before vanishing into the shadows.

Such was their pact, from the first day they met. The assassin had trapped her since Day One – exposing his identity to her during a personal conversation over his activities within the Institute. Since then he'd threaten to end her life if she'd utter a single word about it. She's kept her word since then. Releasing a soft sigh, she'd stroll to the bathroom and wash off the impurity the male had bestowed on her.

"...I'm sorry, Garen..." the one person to show her genuine kindness and she betrays him with another man.

Crying in the shower once again, Nana so happened to pass by after the little even and heard Shiva crying in the bathroom. Knowing not what to do, if Shiva wished for her company, she was sure she'd ask for it. Instead she heard Garen's name and rushed to phone him.

At work, Garen had been slaving away to paperwork and training the daily recruits who had graduated from being guards of the castle. He was proud of his troops, it filled him with such pride to bask in their presence everyday. Yet, there was a lingering feeling he didn't acknowledge while residing within HQ. Back to paperwork. One of the troops had sauntered in to deliver more paperwork and noticed the ring on his finger, joking that he had finally married his work.

"I'm married to my wife, Shiva Armetige. A once proud Summoner to the Institute of War" he spoke lightly of it while filling up paperwork.

"Does it bother her that you may be gone for long periods of time?" he asked.

"She knows nothing of it. We were just married yesterday" said Garen casually.

"...don't you think you should've told her about it? What if she gets lonely?" most guards had this concern if they were married.

Often but not they'd be sent out on missions by order of the prince of the King himself. They'd be gone for days, weeks, months and even years at a time. In all honesty, Garen may have an urgent matter tonight and may not return home for a year. He was completely fine as he was raised to dedicate himself whole heartedly to Demacia. Except, there was one thing he didn't consider, one person he didn't consider; Shiva. He stared at his ring, dropping the quill he used to sign the papers. His head was completely submersed into the paperwork and his duties to the Vanguard, he'd almost forgotten the rehearsed vows within his head.

"...I'll never leave your side..." he muttered.

That's exactly what he had already failed to do on the second day of their marriage.

Standing up from his chair, he left the paperwork as it was and faced the troop.

"This is to be delivered to my home asap. I will not be returning for quite some time. My wife awaits my return" he spoke before taking his leave.

As he left the phone rang in his office, but it would be left unanswered.

Shiva remained curled up on her bed, drying off the tears which wouldn't stop. Abandoned twice. They had their reasons, she had nothing on them.

"...I should've stayed at the Institute..." she sniffled.

How could she be accustomed to such attention for a day and wish for it to be as such everyday that followed. Garen had his life to uphold as a Crownguard, he had bigger priorities than a sulking woman he just married. Talon was...Talon, he wouldn't bind himself to anyone but his idol General D. Couteau. Then, there was her...bound to nothing but her marriage to Garen. On the verge of crying for the third time, the door to her room flung open, almost breaking as heavy panting would be heard.

"Shiva!" called Garen loudly.

His voice rumbled loudly, startling her as she sat up to stare at him.

He knew it. He stomped to where she was, plucked her from bed and carried her in his arms to his room. Beads of sweat were dripping from his forehead and his body was radiating extreme warmth. His panting made it obvious that he may have performed a strenuous activity. Still, he carried her to his bed and set her down. He stormed off and returned shortly after with a batch of freshly cooked food and fruits, along with a complimentary drink.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone after I promised to never leave your side. I'm an idiot for leaving you alone so soon. You don't deserve it. Now eat!" he began to cram food into her mouth.

With each shove, he'd speak to her. Wait, he never promised to never leave her side.

"...I didn't realize this sooner, if not I would've ran here earlier than I did today" he spoke.

Did he just run from HQ to the manor?! Even for a normal human being, the run would've been at least an hour, but he made the trip in less than half an hour. He continued to shove food into her mouth and oh god did it taste so good. Her cheeks were puffing up and her eyes were getting watery again. Garen, you idiot...you magnificent idiot. Knocking the plate off his hand, she dove in for a tight hug, which couldn't be felt as he still wore his full gear. Pushing her aside momentarily, she swore his suit came off in a blink of an eye before he pulled her into a tight hug. Forced to swallow what was stuffed into her mouth, she sobbed in his arms, happy to finally have his presence. Garen stroked her hair gently, his arms coiling around her smaller frame as he held her until she finally stopped sobbing. Finally pulling herself from him, she gazed at him with soft eyes, his hands holding hers tenderly.

"...you sleep in my bed from now on" he spoke as he leaned to her.

"...a-alright..." she spoke softly, leaning to him.

The chemistry was blooming as it looked as they were about to kiss, but Nana's sudden knock on the door interrupted it.

"Is everything alright? Does she want something else to eat?" Nana asked.

Garen pulled away and rolled his eyes with a grumble.

"...she's fine" he grit his teeth.

"Oh! Alright. You better hop into that shower, you don't want to stink up the room after that run!" Nana giggled.

"...YES, NANA, THANK YOU" he raised his voice, irritated.

Shiva laughed, falling onto the bed while holding her stomach to contain the laughter and her full stomach. Garen's eye twitched before finally chuckling and sitting up from the bed to go shower. Sighing contently, Shiva settled herself under the sheets and waited for Garen to step out and climb into bed with her. Of course it was a little awkward as he laid a few inches from her, but their bodies remained apart. Garen was relaxed, but Shiva was a little tense. Noticing this, he'd slip an arm over her and pull her in to hold her firmly.

"It's alright, I'll protect you from the monsters under the bed" he said to break the tension.

"..t-that's not what...nevermind..." she muttered before finally giving in with a sigh.

Garen smiled and began to dose off.

"_Garen, you idiot..."._

Tilting her head upward to him, she'd plant a tender kiss on his forehead and smiled before nestling herself on his chest. Garen was surprised, but slapped on a wide grin before happily dosing off with his wife.


	6. Chapter 6

I will attempt to provide a drawing for every chapter, for a better visual image of the story~

Edit: If you wish for either pic of Shiva in her Summoner Robe or the dress in this chapter, feel free to PM me and I will link you to it. :3

* * *

Nana entered their room early in the morning to deliver a message to the already awake Garen.

"Your paperwork was delivered shortly after you arrived. I wanted to inform you last night, but both of you were sound asleep and I didn't wish to disturb you" whispered Nana.

"Mm, bring my work to me. I wish not to leave her side, not until she wakes. Prepare the carriage for me, I wish to show her around the city this afternoon" he spoke as he propped himself up on the bed frame.

Nodding to his orders, Nana scurried off to retrieve the left over pile of paperwork from his office and bring him a compact mini-desk for him to work on. If it wasn't apparent – Garen valued his work over anything else. For the next few hours, the massive stack of paperwork would be reduced to a few pieces before he noticed Shiva waking from her slumber. Wrapping up the remaining papers, he'd witness Shiva sit up to stretch and yawn before setting his compact mini-desk on the night stand and turn to face her.

"Good morning. Sleep well, I assume?" he'd ask.

"M'hm. Slept like a baby"she replied.

"I'm glad. Hope you're up for a walk, I wish to show you around the city. Have you ever seen Demacia?" said Garen.

"Well...not exactly, but I saw it while riding the carriage over here" she commented.

"What you saw was only a teaser. You have to SEE Demacia with your heart, feel it. That's what we're going to do today" Garen slid off from the bed and showered, only to step out with a towel and gesture her to do the same.

The man was passionate about Demacia, she could tell. Perhaps a stroll around the city may benefit her, so she skipped into the shower before stepping out with a towel draped over her. Garen wasn't present in the room, but an outfit had been laid out for her over the bed. Curious over it, she'd pick it up and examine it.

It was a custom tailored dress. Pockets with ribbon decorations, two loose shoulder straps which connected to the collar, and stockings to match the ruffly fabric on the hem of her chest. Now, the issue was – Does it fit? Dropping the towel from her frame, she'd slip on the dress and to her surprise, it fit perfectly. But who made it?

Wandering out of the room, she sauntered downstairs to the dinning room to find Garen and the other servants awaiting her presence. The moment Garen spotted Shiva, his eyes subtly widened to see her wearing the dress. Immediately he stood up from where he sat and hurried to guide her to her seat, pulling it out before she sat and pushing her in afterward. Shortly after, their breakfast would be served, the same meal as yesterday and the day before, the servants assuming both parties enjoyed it. Nana wasn't present.

"Um, excuse me..." Shiva cleared her throat.

Garen turned his attention to her, as if he wasn't already hiding the fact that his eyes never left her. He loved that dress on her.

"Yes?" he spoke calmly.

"Who made this dress?" asked Shiva.

"Nana ordered it for you, apparently" said Garen.

"How...did she know my measurements? It fits perfectly" she commented.

"Nana is talented. I'm sure with one look, she captured your exact measurements" he nodded and resumed eating.

"Oh" Shiva poked her food before resuming her feast.

Shiva would never grow tired of such fine food. Definitely better than pre-cooked and packed meals at the Institute.

"I've arranged for a carriage to take us around the city. I will give you the grand tour of your new hometown" smiled Garen.

"Lovely" chuckled Shiva.

Their meals were finished and Garen guided her to their designated carriage. Jumping in with Garen following afterward, they sat across from each other. This scene looked familiar. Once again she began to fidget, intimidated by his presence in the carriage as he knocked on the wall to signal for the driver to head out. Garen noticed this and instead took it in him to shift beside her, coiling an arm around her and pulling her close.

"Don't worry. I'm here to protect you" he spoke with a soft smile.

These words comforted her, seeing as he's done nothing but hold his word up until now. Truly there was no reason to distrust him, and with that her body eased up with a nod.

"Right..." she accepted his words.

During their trip, they had time to discuss a few topics – like how he left his desk position at the Vanguard's HQ to spend time with her at the manor. It came as a surprise. Except, it was more of his work being brought to his home. A sort of transfer. New topic.

"...do we have to hold hands?" she asked.

"Mm? We don't have to, our rings will do the trick" he chuckled as he wiggled his ring finger.

Oh dear. The carriage stopped, warning them of their arrival. Garen stepped out and aided Shiva in dismounting the carriage by picking her up from the waist and gently placing her down. He wore his traditional armor, and she could've sworn the only time he DOESN'T wear it is during bedtime. Garen instructed the driver to return at an estimated time, and with that the carriage was gone and she was left with Garen in what seemed like the heart of Demacia – Downtown. It was crowded.

Gesturing forward, they'd both saunter deeper into the city as he would point out iconic buildings and landmarks dating back to Demacia's beginnings over 200 years ago. During this time, Garen may have taken his eyes off of her to thoroughly explain the history behind Demacia and how the community works together to improve their lifestyle within these walls. Just a few minutes in and Garen had poured enough information to write a book about, and several minutes later – a novel with volumes.

"That building over there is the Artize manor, one of the very first noble houses to be established in Demacia's first years. They say that the lineage continues, but I haven't personally seen the latest descendant" he pointed out a standard two-story building to their left.

This manor lacked the extravagant garden and the arched road leading to the porch, but it had a more classic touch. It was fenced off and a modern voice recognition system had been installed, so perhaps their latest descendant truly lived there.

"Over there was the very first court house, which justified many trials in its days. Many of the antique laws are still upheld by today's society, for the sake of preserving them. Did you know that's why all citizens must join the army for at least 2 years? Every Demacian is well equipped for war if the time comes" he explained, adding a little trivia.

The courthouse was also a standard house, which was turned into a museum of sorts for citizens and tourists to visit and learn how the judicial system runs in Demacia.

Smiling politely, it was until her gaze wandered away from him that she noticed that they were being stared at by passing citizens. It concerned her. Subconsciously drawing closer to him, their shoulders nearly came into contact as she lowered her gaze.

"...they're staring at me..." she uttered.

Garen snapped out of his trance and looked around, confirming her statement. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, they're staring at me. It's not often they see me strolling down these streets without the Vanguard...let alone a wife"he teased.

He had a strange sense of humor, but it helped. Up ahead, a vendor had a stack of white chocolate-dipped strawberries. This caught her attention as she derailed straight for it. Garen followed and looked over her hungry eyes. Did she want some?

"I'll take a pack" stated Garen before paying the vendor for it.

The vendor gladly offered the package to Shiva as even he glanced at her curiously, but her attention was fully on the strawberries as she began to dig through them. Garen guided her to a wooden bench as she carelessly ate them. Beside them, a park.

"Now there's a sight" he started "Moore Park, a preserved, yet public park that the community maintains out of their own free will. This very park is where the first war with Noxus occurred long ago and-" he was interrupted by a strawberry prodding his lips.

"Try it! It's delicious!" said Shiva eagerly.

He couldn't say no to that smile. His lips parted to greet and bite down on the hand fed strawberry. Chewing it thoroughly, an audible gulp was heard before smiling and nodding in approval. It was delicious.

"I've only had these once before...and I loved them. Sadly, I never traveled to the world which had them, so I've been craving them for a very long time" she chuckled.

It was his first time hearing something personal from her, he was intrigued.

"These aren't a common food where you come from?" he asked.

Shiva semi-shook her head.

"It's not that it isn't common, but more of...well..." she seemed to have trouble finishing her sentence.

"More of what?" he pushed her.

"Well...I never exactly had the time to indulge in the simple pleasures of life. I was always on the move and there were times I was lucky to sleep on a bed that didn't consist of moss or bark" she chuckled weakly.

Garen knew of that lifestyle, but why would she live a soldier's lifestyle? Then again, there were several things he didn't know about her, and vice-versa. Only difference was that a good portion of his life was available to the public, he had nothing to be ashamed of and proudly stated his position as Captain of the Dauntless Vanguard. Shiva, on the the hand, was a closed book.

"Then, while you're here, you will live nothing but a comfortable life – with me" he smiled as he picked up a white chocolate-dipped strawberry and prodded her lips with it.

Idiot. He truly knew how to make her worries disappear. Parting her lips to bite down on it, she chewed it thoroughly and moaned in delight.

"You look beautiful in that dress" he finally had to compliment her. "Nana truly did a wonderful job".

"Thank you..." her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"I think we've had enough for today. I'll show you the rest of Demacia another day, what do you say, hm?" he asked.

"Only if we get white-chocolate dipped strawberries again~" she chuckled.

"Deal. I'll give you a grand tour and we'll sit down here and eat them" he stood up and helped her up to guide her back to where they were dropped off earlier.

The carriage was already there waiting for them. The day felt long, even if they were only gone for a few hours, but Shiva was satisfied with the tour as they both hopped in. Sitting beside each other, Shiva closed her eyes and leaned on Garen's shoulder plate. Knowing how uncomfortable it may be, he shifted himself to lean onto the wall and tugged her to lean on his chest instead. Finding it much more comfortable, Shiva slipped into a light nap as they rode back home. Today was a pleasant day, from waking until sleeping. Arriving at the manor, Garen accompanied her to their room until Nana stepped in to inform that HQ requested his presence. It was to inquire about his sudden change of office, from HQ to his home. Paperwork had to be signed and Garen had this apologetic look to Shiva.

"Forgive me for leaving you last minute, but I promise to return tonight. Just some tedious last minute paperwork, but I promise from tomorrow on – I'll always be by your side" he smiled and gave her a light pat on the head.

"Mm, it's alright. Today was already a wonderful day, I couldn't possibly ask for more!" she smiled brightly.

He was content as he bid her farewell. Closing the door behind him, a hooded figure stood behind it as it shot a devious grin to her.

"Good thing he said 'starting tomorrow', I may have had to wait another day" said that familiar voice.

With that, the perfect day had been ruined.

"...Talon" she uttered.


	7. Chapter 7

I apologize for the short chapter~ I wanted to focus a little on the further developing relationship between Talon and Shiva. Moar Garen good stuff will come shortly!

* * *

Talon flicked the lock to the door before sauntering over to Shiva and gently pushing her onto the bed.

No, no, this was NOT happening again. Just as the assassin was to lean in for a kiss, her head shifted away and pressed her palms against his chest to pry him off of her.

"S-stop!" she huffed loudly.

Talon stopped briefly, lifting himself enough to hover over her and gaze at her features.

"Oh? Not in the mood~?" he teased before lowering himself and pressing his lips against her neck, knowing of her sweet spot. "Mm~ You know I dislike it when you're not so willing".

Today was far too good of a day for it to get spoiled by Talon's lustful nature, and she desired to defend it. A soft moan escaped her lips as he continued to stimulate her, but his moist muscle which lathered her neck with its warm saliva slowly retreated. He casually unmounted her and stood up as he dropped the hooded cloak from his frame and allowed it to pool beneath him. Under it all was a tattered shirt he wore, crimson stains decorating it – fresh ones.

"It's alright, we don't have to engage in anything tonight" he spoke calmly as his lids closed, continuing to unbuckle the armor and hidden blades residing within his attire.

Sitting herself up, there were a few distinguishing marks on his arm which she took note of. Making her way over to the bathroom, she'd return with a small kit in hand, a red plus marked over it – an emergency first aid kit. Setting it down on the bed, she'd flip the lid open and pluck a cotton ball, alcohol pad and band-aids to attend to a few open cuts he had. Talon was rather surprised by this, allowing her to attend to his wounds as he'd only stare cautiously at her. Shiva was quite skilled with the mini first aid kit, dabbing the alcohol pad before drying off the excess crimson fluid from the wound and finally adding a size appropriate bandage over it. This had never occurred before, but perhaps because she never felt bold enough to partake in nursing him to health until now. Not long after, she'd clean up the used items and toss them in the trash, but Talon prevented her from doing so and instead shoved said pieces into his pockets.

"Can't have them guessing whose wounds you attended, now can we?" he smirked before sitting on the edge of the bed.

Shiva sat beside him, hands resting on her lap as she turned to face him.

"Did you just arrive from somewhere? You're all cut up" she commented.

"I may have been somewhere prior to this" his answer was vague.

"...you need to be more careful. Why would you come see me right after a fight" she frowned at him.

Talon was silent for a moment.

"I needed to...release...some of this tension. What better way than to take it out on you?" he spoke with a light snicker before laying on the bed completely.

Folding his arms under his head to form a pillow, his lids would come to a close as if he were to fall into slumber.

"That dress suits you perfectly. If only you'd let me strip you of it" he commented with a sly grin.

Furrowing her brows at him, her arms folded over her chest in response.

"I guess that's a no" were his last words before he remained silent.

Garen liked this dress too. Then again, aside the kiss on the forehead, they never did engage in anything – not even a kiss. Lifting her fingers to trace her lips, a sudden flush of her cheeks hit at the thought of kissing Garen. He deserved it, after all he's done for her in such a short time. Talon on the other hand didn't deserve to even...wait, is he asleep? His breathing had slowed, but that stern look on his face remained. It confused her. Several minutes passed and he didn't budge an inch. Crawling over to him as she sat on her knees right beside him, she couldn't help but stare at his sleeping figure. It was kinda cute. Smiling at him, he looked vulnerable and temptation set it. Wiggling a finger his way, the pad of her finger was about to touch his cheek when his hand suddenly shot up and grasped her wrist firmly.

"What do you think you're doing" he asked her, lids slowly parting to gaze at her.

"...ah, well...I figured you were asleep...so-" her sentence was cut off.

"So you sought to take advantage of me" he finished her sentence.

"W-wha! N-no! I was just-" the assassin was correct.

Before she knew it, he had pinned her down on the bed. His hands snaked behind her neck to undo the button which held the collar of her dress up. His hand lowered to unzip the rest down to her waist. Those nimble digits proceeded to carefully, and gently pull the dress from her frame without so much as a struggle. Shiva's cheeks were flushed as she was undressed without complaining, perhaps because the assassin wasn't undressing himself in the process.

"I have to repay you for your kindness~ Heavens knows I could've died from those massive wounds" he teased as his hands rolled up along her sides in a single stroking motion.

"I-It's not necessary..." she replied softly, feeling shivers rolling down her spine.

"Please, allow me to...pleasure you" were his last words before his head sunk right between her thighs.

Once again her muffled moans didn't excuse her for accepting the oral session from the assassin, but that wasn't what he was after. His tongue was skilled, getting every nook and crane of her love hole until she was vulnerable and submissive enough to mount her and take her for his own. This was his plan all along, to get what he wanted – her. Talon got what he desired that night, so much he even cuddled with her afterward until morning came.

Except, once Shiva woke up, her arm wasn't draped over Talon. Talon had been replaced by Garen. Sitting up as Garen continued to sleep, she noticed her clothes were on and her body was cleansed of any bodily fluids. The mini first aid kit was also gone, as if any trace of the assassin was non-existent. Laying back in bed, the sleeping Garen comforted her as she further leaned into his figure. His body responded by embracing her into a hug. Content with this, Shiva would fall asleep almost instantly until her daily routine in waking up hours after Garen would ensue. Garen didn't exactly approve of her odd sleeping habits, so he intended on correcting them – starting by attempting to wake her earlier. Though every time he tried, she'd only make an excuse that she'd wake in five minutes...those five minutes never came. Sighing in defeat, he'd lean down and plant a kiss on her forehead and gently stroke her hair with a smile.

His eyes scanned her body, finding quite the suitable features for a future mother – yes, Garen wished for a family, as did Shiva. Mounds full enough to nurse hungry newborns, mother-bearing hips capable of birthing any future children, and lastly a fine midriff to expand during her pregnancy. Subconsciously his hand drifted down to stroke her invisible belly, but the reaction he received from Shiva was quite positive. Hearing what sounded like cooing sounds, he proceeded to continue rubbing her belly until he was satisfied. It was a guilty pleasure. His cheeks flushed lightly as he kept to himself and took it as payment until Shiva would wake from slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

Awakening just on queue, Garen was swift to shake her and drive any drowsiness out of her.

"Rise and shine!" he spoke loudly. "We have a planned event for today".

Sitting up with bed hair and droopy eyes, its almost as if sleep never dawned upon her. Yawning and stretching, she turned to face Garen blankly.

"...plans...event?" she groaned.

"Indeed. Planned event. Have you ever been horseback riding?" he asked as he climbed out of bed – sauntering to her side of the bed and plucking her from bed to carry her off to the bathroom and setting her down on the tub.

"...not exactly. I've never even mounted a horse before..." at this point, seeing herself in the tub seemed perfectly normal.

Garen's reversed chirpy nature threatened to penetrate her dull, groggy self. Such an invigorating aura over-powered her own chirpy nature, breaking her in the process as he proceeded to undress her with eyes shut. Leaning over to turn on the faucet and let the water run, his back remained turned to her as he spoke.

"Great! We'll ride out of Demacia and I'll show you the borders of our great nation. I've arranged for a picnic after, once our hungry stomachs demand nutrition" his hands expressed the excitement – so much, he continued to sit at the edge of the tub as she bathed.

Trusting him not to turn and sneak a peek at her, movement could be distinguished as the rippling of water could be heard – Shiva pouring a decent amount of shampoo onto her palm before scrubbing it into her hair and washed. Why was he so chirpy today? He undressed her without so much as a peep and sat only a few inches from her, why? Perhaps he was completely comfortable, or on the verge of it. So soon?

It took Talon several meetings before...Talon. That's right, last night she gave into the temptation – as always. Poor Garen. Here she was playing the jerk to a man who has done nothing but been good to her, and has played the innocent victim with a male who used her for his own pleasure.

_Talon is still around._

_Garen will eventually leave me like the rest._

These thoughts purged her mind, attempting to justify her actions of infidelity. No, she was better than this. Finishing off with bathing herself, the water was turned off. Clearing her throat to signal Garen to step out, she'd witness him grab a bathrobe and turn to face her with lids shut. He presented her the open robe, in which she slipped on. Sweeping her off her feet to carry to the bed, he set her down and presented her with another sky blue silk robe for today's outing. A pair of flats decorated with flowers would also be presented.

"I had the time to ask Nana for another dress, and I assure you that more outfits will come – all I ask is for your patience until a full wardrobe is tailored to your desires" he smiled.

Shiva was surprised at his generosity towards these new outfits, a luxury she never truly had. To top it off – these garments were not sewn with common materials, but of material one could sell for high amounts of gold. In all honesty, each dress had the capability of paying off a month's worth of living expenses.

"T-thank you, I truly appreciate your kindness, but...these outfits are..not for people such as myself and I'd be content with just any common garment" she explained herself.

Garen was taken back by her comment, but smiled widely as he held her hand between his palms.

"I bring you these gifts to ensure your happiness within Demacia. You are my wife, and I will do everything in my power to make your stay here more pleasant, even if it means spoiling you with expensive gifts often. There is the fact that I do not know your tastes, your dislikes, or much in that matter of fact, but I will try...and I will learn – just so I could see you smile at the end of the day." his hand squeezed hers lovingly before releasing it.

Garen, you magnificent idiot.

No words could ever match the wonderful speech he had given. Her cheeks flushed as Garen had his lids shut with a soft smile.

"I'm sure you're flustered right now, and I pity myself for being unable to gaze upon it" he spoke.

The arrow hit its mark.

"You don't have to spoil me so much. I'm content just being here. I'm just not...accustomed to such gifts...so please forgive me if it seems as though I don't like them, or appreciate them" she started "...we've only just met, and I don't want it to seem as if though I'm taking advantage of your generosity. You've given me more than I could ever ask for" she responded at last.

"Take advantage of me? You've not asked a single thing of me. If you're suggesting you'd become a wife who drains a husband of all his riches..."he lifted her chin with his index finger, that smile turning to a grin "I'd like to see you try".

Garen, you idiot.

Shiva finally released a laugh, the rustling of clothes being audible as she slipped into the dress and flats. Once again, it fit perfectly upon her frame. Turning around once to see the hems of the dress flow in a perfect circle, Garen stared at her with a smile and eyes open. His traditional armor would be worn for today's event, but then again – never did he step out of this room without it.

"You look beautiful" he complimented her.

Again her cheeks flushed, as did Garen's before he offered her his arm.

"Shall we?" he spoke.

"Mm" she nodded while locking her arm with his own.

Guiding her down to the stable – several horses were kept here, and even a small portion of land had been reserved for when they wished to let them run free. The Crownguards lived very comfortably. One stallion neighed as its master approached.

"Hey there, Markus, how do fare this morning? I brought you an additional rider today. Treat her well, she is my wife" he stroked the stallion's mane as it obediently lowered its head.

The horse was extremely loyal and seemed to be fond of Garen. Immediately their bond could be distinguished by their unique characteristics towards each other. Pulling it from its reigns, Garen guided Markus to her as it neighed and pranced in front of her.

"Easy there, I said to treat her well" he chuckled. "I present to you, Markus, my best horse and my best friend in the field".

Shiva gazed at the horse curiously, tempted to stroke its mane, but intimidated by its prancing behavior.

"N-nice to meet you, Markus..." Shiva spoke softly.

Releasing it from its reigns, Garen mounted the saddle over it and equipped it with the necessary items before venturing out on their planned date. The last bit of detail would be the Demacian spreadsheet draped over its rear to signify its allegiance to the city-state.

"Ready?" he swept Shiva from her feet and gently tossed her onto the saddle – the horse seemed to take well to this stranger.

Garen mounted it after, sitting in front of her as he instructed her to hold tightly.

"He's not gentle, but I'll make an effort to make it a pleasant ride" he tilted his head to smile at her.

Cracking the reigns on the stallion, the impulse of the sudden trot had Shiva coil her arms around his waist tightly, pressing her frame against his own. Such a strange feeling when riding a horse. Shiva's frame bounced with almost each step, as opposed to Garen's solid up-right position. Guards opened the gates for them, allowing them to exit the manor and trot down the streets of Demacia until they reached the vast lands of their kingdom. Today's weather was pleasant; blue skies, fair wind and the scenery through an open field almost made it seem romantic – if their feelings were shared. An hour had passed, silence dawning upon them as Shiva simply enjoyed the change of scenery from time to time. Garen remained silent as he feared his historical knowledge of the land may have disinterested her since their trip around the city yesterday. Through a thick forest they rode into, just before the Marshes of Kaladoun. Stopping in front of a hill, Garen unmounted the horse and Shiva with him as he tied Markus to a nearby tree to secure its position. Taking a hold of Shiva's hand, which she had now grown accustomed to, he guided her to the top of the hill – it had a magnificent view of Demacia in the distant. At the top of that hill, a checkered blanket was laid out with a basket filled with their picnic food and a metal container filled with ice to keep the wine cool. A vase with single rose had also been set in the middle of it all. He sat her down and he beside her.

"Hungry?" he asked, digging through the basket to pull out a fresh batch of sandwiches for them.

Handing her her share, they ate in silence for a minute before it was Shiva's turn to engage in a conversation.

"How many children are we gonna have?" may have not been the best thing to ask at this time.

"Six at least" he responded calmly.

"SIX?! AT LEAST?!" she exclaimed, shocked.

"Eight, if you prefer" he smiled.

"EIGHT?!" she nearly dropped her sandwich.

"Would you like more than eight?" he blinked.

"I-I thought two at most! But at LEAST six?! Or even eight?! I don't think I can handle so many children..." she sighed softly.

"Depending how quickly you want to produce them, or whenever you deem yourself ready – I'm sure at your age of young twenties, we can wrap it up by the time you're no more than forty?" he examined her.

Shiva remained silent. He didn't know how old she was.

"Am I mistaken? Perhaps older twenties?" he attempted to guess.

"Garen, I'm seventy-two" stated Shiva.

"Seventy-two?!" he arched his brows, surprised to hear such a high number.

He recalls her not being of this realm.

"What's the life span of your realm?" asked Garen, taking a slow bite of his sandwich – eyes locked onto her.

"Same as your own. My realm is inhabited by humans and...monsters of course" she replied while taking a few bites of her own.

"If so, why are you well over the age, but remain as youthful as a female in her twenties?" he figured this was the best time to deepen their bond.

"I'm immortal. Not by choice, of course" her gaze lowered.

Garen recognized this look – that shameful look he's encountered before. He was very observant of her.

"If you don't wish to speak of it, I won't prod any further" he attempted to comfort her.

"N-no, it's quite alright. Don't misunderstand that I cannot die...I can. I can die a common, human death, but the opportunity just hasn't presented itself" she smiled weakly. "In all honesty, I'm quite tired of 'living it up' as you humans would phrase it. It's the main reason why I wanted to settle down, raise a few children of my own and perhaps live it out until my grandchildren...but I'm unsure of what to do then. My children won't inherit the genes which extend my life span..."a soft sigh escaped her lips.

"Make the most of it. I'll be around for a very long time" he smiled at her "And; I'll ensure that you live a very comfortable life after I'm gone".

Did Garen's kindness know no limits? For some reason, it was comforting to know that she had a life-long companion to look forward to. Except, now they both knew that their relationship would only be temporarily – least for Shiva.

Garen's thoughts ran wild, panicking as he realized what he had done. He bound her to him for life, his life. Not to mention that he'd be at rest several years from now, but Shiva...Shiva'd be left alone. Never did he expect her age to play a factor in their relationship, and now he felt horrible for dawning this on her. Perhaps it was his selfish nature which allowed him to pursue it, for him to be happy 'til the end of his days. Still, he couldn't think about Shiva in the end of it all.

Their esteemed friend, silence, returned. To remedy this illness, Garen uncorked the wine bottles and poured them into their respective glass.

"Here, have some wine to wash those thoughts away" he offered her the drink.

Blinking at the drink, her immediate response was to deny it.

"I'm quite alright, there is no need to -" Garen interrupted her and gestured for her to take a drink.

"Mmph!" Shiva was forced to drink the cup before exhaling loudly and belching.

Cleaning her lips from the excess fluids, she turned to Garen and stared at him.

"...I'm...very intolerant of alcohol..."she confessed.

Garen stared at the bottle, noticing its low volume of alcohol.

"It's only eight percent" he explained.

"Any percent is no good! I don't drink because of it..." she sobbed, lowering her head.

"Would you...care to go home?" he asked, standing as he offered her his hand.

"Yes, please..." she helped herself up with his hand.

Guiding her back to Markus, who idly ate on the grass beneath, he neighed happily at their return.

"I suppose we'll wrap up our picnic some other time, mm?" he smiled as he helped her mount the stallion before mounting it himself.

Shiva coiled her arms around his waist tightly before they took off, gazing at the wonderful scenery as before. Except, it gradually blurred out as her vision became unpaired and Garen could hear giggling as Shiva's grip on him loosened. Slowing down as to prevent her from falling off, he could only feel her loosely gripping him as her head nuzzled against his back affectionately.

"Garen~ You're such a wonderful man, did you know that~?" she giggled. "Today was an amazing day. Even if you were so chirpy this morning in the bathroom".

Yep, she was drunk. Even at such low alcohol levels though?

The ride home was slow, and a hand held her arm in case of an accident. Luckily for him, they made it home without a single falling Shiva. Unmounting Markus as he left him in his personal stable, Garen carried the oddly affectionate Shiva to their room and laid her on the bed. Smiling warmly at her, she crawled over to him and hugged him tightly, planting a kiss on his cheek before falling over his lap. Laughing softly at her, he returned the kiss to her cheek before properly laying her on the bed and tucking her in.

"Alright, we don't want anything happening to you while you're vulnerable, so let's keep you in bed until you're all better" he slipped out of his armor and laid next to her.

Of course she'd be clingy to him and nuzzle herself into his chest. Truly he didn't mind.

Yet, he remained pensive over their conversation earlier. Shiva didn't exactly explain why she was immortal, and he wished not to press the matter in case she was uncomfortable with it. As contribution, he decided to explain why he wished for such a large family.

"As a child, I only had Lux as a companion, of course because we are siblings – mother and father never exactly gave us that love most children speak of. They were often busy, as they are now, and simply raised us to be who we are today. At a very young age they taught us the works of the Crownguard estate, and Lux was recruited by the military – it left me alone. I followed the footsteps of my parents, and I excelled their expectations, but there are times I wish our parents would've – dare I say...been more nurturing towards us?" Garen frowned at himself, unable to realize what he was trying to prove. He heard Shiva yawn, signaling her quick journey to slumber, and he couldn't help but smile at her."You'd be a wonderful mother to our children. I'm going to envy the love and attention they receive from you. Then again...with you here in my arms, it's enough to soothe my lingering past...".

Never had the male revealed such in-depth information about his past to anyone, and it had to be told to a half-asleep Shiva who held the fabric of his shirt softly. Turning to his side, his arms wrapped around her smaller frame and held her close, having her nuzzle the underside of his chin as he too drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Months had passed since Shiva had lived within the Crownguard residence, and had grown extremely fond of her husband, Garen Crownguard. Information was exchanged between them, their love had grown through small, but continuous acts of affection. Garen had left his desk position at the Vanguard HQ to spend more physical time with Shiva, and thus creating a more compact version at his home. The tasks were just as time consuming, but he always managed to find time to spend with his wife – loving her, providing her with affection and all the necessary tools for a more comfortable lifestyle.

Multiple outfits had been tailored for Shiva's needs when venturing out to town, attending romantic outings and even formal attires for future attendance to other noble homes. Garen had exposed some of his unexpected characteristics when strolling about with her in their outings. Jealousy, possessiveness and territorial. Anywhere they'd saunter about, he'd ensure their arms remained locked and she was always within arm's reach. It was subtle, but Shiva noticed this.

Now, Garen was also quick to notice some odd traits about Shiva through his expeditions. Shiva was quite...curious and prone to accidents. Not to mention gullible and clueless; a dangerous combo. So far their compatibility was high. Both enjoyed each others company, and learned much from each other. Garen was insightful over Valoran's history, and informed her of it. Shiva's information over her travels amazed him, and often asked for stories, but they were never truly...properly explained. Often they led to chaotic misadventures and shenanigans. He couldn't help but laugh at them, but there was one question he was never able to ask her, mainly concerning her parents. Shiva was aware Garen's parents were alive, and played an important role to the Demacian hierarchy. Marcus and Lilia are renown officials of the legislative Demacian Council and are often never home, leaving Garen to manage the household with other financial consultants.

Lux's presence in the manor also lacked as the military lifestyle also occupied most of her time, not to mention her relationship with the Prodigal Explorer, Ezreal. The Crownguards were an active bunch, which sometimes made Shiva inquire herself over her own achievements in life – currently; none. Her marriage to Garen would've counted as one, but in the situation it had presented itself, it was hardly a story to boast about. Yet, that statement may change as her feelings for Garen blossomed with each passing day.

So far, Shiva had declared her age in the early seventies, and stated that her home-world's name was Gala, a world she barely spoke of, yet she seemed to hide most of her history while she resided within it. Not to press the matter, but Garen felt the obligation to meet her parents, but upon doing so, discovered that her mother had passed the moment she was born. Shiva refused to speak why, but left her be when he recalled her often speaking to a pictured frame she hid from Garen. There was much mystery surrounding the silver-haired female, but it's been less than a year since they've lived together, and he was in no rush to get to know the beauty who would someday grant him children.

Another entity became a mystery. Talon had ceased to show his face around the manor, and Shiva's presence since their previous encounter. It pained Shiva to know that the assassin may have at last disposed of her, but found it to no surprise as Garen took her complete and utter attention. Soon enough, he'd fill in the void of loneliness she'd bound herself to for several years. Truly she was happy, and Garen felt the need to further their 'marriage' one perfect Sunday morning.

"Today is the day I kiss her" declared Garen to Nana as he paced around.

"Oh? How long have you been planning this for?" asked Nana while sipping her cup of tea gracefully.

"Since the day I laid eyes upon her" Garen sighed blissfully.

"M'hm. Its what you always tell me every single time you attempt at it. You always fail. So, how am I supposed to believe you'll succeed this one time" Nana awaited for his typical answer.

"I've set up the perfect plan. Nothing nor no one can possibly ruin this. Nana, you will send her out to run errands. Have the other servants set up a trail of rose petals – Roses! Nana, I need plenty of roses and candles! Strawberry scented ones to blend with the shea butter cream she always uses. Dress her in a white robe I will have you take care of; and before she even makes it up the stairs, ensure you or one of the other female servants dresses her with it. The floors will be cleaned as not a single speck of dust will taint her feet! Our room will be lit with said candles, and the trail of rose petals will lead to I – that's when I swoon her, tell her how wonderful of a wife she is and lean in for a kiss" he explained his 'fool-proof' plan to Nana.

Nana stared at Garen, almost distorting her face as she resisted bursting out in laughter.

"Too little?" Garen arced a brow.

"Garen, you're treating it as if its her first time kissing someone. A white robe, rose petals? Sounds a little over the top for just a kiss, don't you think?" Nana commented.

"Nana, I love her. I must show her that I do. Holding hands, the kisses on the cheek and forehead...I'm more of a friend than a husband at this point" said Garen as he plopped down beside Nana, shaking the table as his arm came down on it.

"You're stressing yourself out too much. You can't just...plan...to kiss someone. It has to happen naturally. When you least expect it, it will happen. I highly doubt it will be how you picture it, but it'll come" said Nana in hopes of comforting him.

Garen groaned as he roughly combed his hair and ruffled it.

"You have to help ensure my plan goes as I've explained. Tell her I am occupied until she returns, and that a surprise will be held upon her arrival to the manor. Yes, tell her that. Please, Nana, I beg this of you" Garen shook her.

Nana had known Garen's love for Shiva was true and pure, but at the same time she feared that Shiva had yet to reach his level of admiration and love. But, she's never Garen behave such a way with any other woman before, and he was happy – it's what she truly cared about.

"Fine, but! I better not hear of an even more absurd plan the moment you decide to...take her in the long-awaited honeymoon" huffed Nana.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Garen hugged Nana tightly, causing her to spill over her drink "...you think my plan is absurd?".

Grumbling under her breath, she smacked him away and furrowed her brows.

"You best be going if this plan is to take action. Miss Shiva is to wake soon and if she finds you here still, your plan will fai-" Nana was interrupted by Shiva's calling out.

"Garen?" Shiva's voice echoed as she sauntered down the stairs.

Nana shoved Garen forcefully into the closet pantry with a loud thud and slamming of the door as Shiva entered the kitchen.

"Oh, Nana! I'm glad you're here. Have you seen Garen? I thought I just heard him" she smiled brightly while stepping over to her.

"Master Garen? Here? Oh-hoh, I'm afraid you're mistaken. He left some time ago, something about the Vanguard requiring his presence at HQ. He has been absent from them for quite some time" she smiled nervously.

"Mm? Then who were you speaking to earlier, Nana?" asked Shiva curiously.

"No one! I was simply rehearsing some lines – oh! Would you look at that! Here I am about to spoil the...surprise~ Garen has set up for you this lovely evening" Nana was amazing at improvising, but then again it didn't take much to convince the gullible Shiva.

"Suprise? Garen never spoke to me of this surprise" cooed Shiva.

"That's why it's called a surprise, lady Shiva. Now, how may I help you this morning?" Nana offered.

"I was craving some cookies from the pantry, so I figured I'd get a small snack before breakfast of course" chuckled Shiva, reaching for the pantry doors.

"WE'RE OUT OF COOKIES!" Nana laughed and blocked the door while lightly smacking Shiva's hand away from it. "Would you be a dear and run down to the Baker's shop and fetch some more? You'd be doing me a huge favor! Besides, I'm sure your surprise will be ready once you've returned" winked Nana.

"Ah, in that case I'll be back in a jffy!" exclaimed Shiva rather excitedly. "You think Garen will be alright with me going alone? I've never really gone all by myself".

The doors seem to rattle as Garen's territorial manners were oozing. He didn't want her to go alone. Nana kicked the pantry door.

"Look at that, the pantry is old and needs repairs!" Nana raised her voice. "Too bad it won't MIND you going ALONE to the Baker's Shop just DOWN the street!".

Shiva blinked and smiled confoundedly. "You're silly Nana. But I'll be back soon! Hopefully the Baker's son is there. He always seems like he wants to have a chat with me, but he's always busy when I enter with Garen. Poor guy, Garen ordering tons of bread and putting him to work. I'll be considerate and order a small batch".

The pantry rattled even further as a growl would be heard. Nana kicked it harder.

"See! It's practically begging for me to fix it! Off you go, Miss Shiva. Leave it up to me!" she kicked the door vigorously.

Finding her behavior odd, Shiva slowly stepped out of the kitchen and soon left the residence to trail downtown.

Garen was released from his prison and shook Nana vigorously. 

"YOU TOLD HER TO GO ALONE?! Yes! What a GREAT idea to let the Baker's son touch my woman! Hey, I have a better idea, why don't we let her wander about town and see how many seduce my woman!" he growled in a fit.

Nana frowned and slapped him across the cheek.

"Calm yourself! You're lucky the miss hasn't discovered your...jealousy tantrums. You'd scare her away for sure!" Nana huffed. "She'll be fine. Besides, I'm sure your precious soldiers will keep an eye on her".

Stepping out of the pantry to plop down on his previous chair, a sigh escaped her lips.

"...I should designate a guard for her at all times.." Garen pondered out-loud.

"Garen!" scolded Nana.

"...Demacia is a relatively safe place, but I figure a little protection wouldn't hurt" stated Garen.

"No guards, no protection. She's your wife, not your valued pet" frowned Nana.

"Fine. I'll just..." Garen mumbled the rest as he stepped away.

"What was that?" Nana raised a brow.

"Nothing" said Garen clearing his throat.

Both remained in silence.

Meanwhile, Shiva had ventured into the streets leading to downtown and stumbled upon the famed Baker's Shop. To no surprise, she was greeted by the Baker's son, Roland.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Crownguard" Roland didn't know her name.

"Shiva, you can call me Shiva" she corrected him.

"Ah, a pleasure to know your name at last, Ms. Shiva. What may I get for you?" he asked politely.

Roland was a good-looking fellow with bright blue eyes and dirty blond hair. He was lean and stood at almost Shiva's height. Wearing an apron with the store's logo, traditional white buttoned up blouse and pants, along with khaki boots to accommodate the fast pace of the store.

"I'd like some sweet bread and a few blueberry cupcakes if you please" she'd ask.

"Right away" Roland chirped while fetching the items she asked for "Your husband isn't with you?".

"No, he's off at work. Least from what I was told" said Shiva.

"Surprise, surprise. I've never seen you alone once. Is it odd for me to say you seem incomplete without him?" he chuckled.

"Not at all. I do feel a little...light weight without him" she chuckled in return.

"You two make a fine couple" he commented.

"Why thank you. I'm very lucky to have him" she smiled brightly.

He handed her the requested items and stuffed them into a white paper bag.

"Here you go, I hope you enjoy it. Tell you husband I said hi" he smiled.

"Will do! Thank you" she chuckled before taking her bag and stepping out to head home.

Now, the preparations were set for Shiva. The servants did their job in making the presentation for Shiva's arrival, and Garen remained in his room to await the moment he'd been fantasizing for quite some time.

Shiva reached for the door until a carriage stormed through and stopped abruptly in front of their home. Inside, Nana panicked as she knew whose carriage it belonged to. Immediately she ordered the servants to pick up any decorations leading to the master bedroom and turned into a fidgeting mess while stumbling to open the door. Shiva stopped to turn and witnessed two figures exiting the carriage. An older man with thick facial features and a decorative robe helped the older female figure step out. Both were incredibly well dressed and had a stern look over their face – somehow they seemed familiar. Just then, Nana opened the door and greeted them loudly.

"Welcome back, Lord Marcus and Lady Lilia" Nana bowed deeply to them.

"Lord Marcus, Lady Lilia?" questioned Shiva.

"...Garen's parents" whispered Nana.

At that moment, even Shiva nearly dropped the bag before turning to face the esteemed parents.

"G-good after noon, Mr. and Mrs. Crownguard..." Shiva greeted them.

They both turned to face the unfamiliar guests in their home, then turned to Nana and gestured she present her to them.

"Mi'lords, I present to you Ms. Shiva Armetige, Garen's wife" her head lowered in respect.

"Garen's wife? Is this whom we've heard about in our travels?" spoke Marcus. "I've never heard of house Armetige".

"With all due respect, sir, she is not of noble-" Nana was interrupted by Lilia.

"NOT of a noble house? What HAS Garen done..." Lilia spat out.

Shiva's first encounter with Garen's parent was already heading to a rocky start.


	10. Chapter 10

Shiva remained silent as Lilia and Marcus both gracefully stepped into their home, cleared of the romantic decorations Garen had requested. The maids and butlers greeted their respective masters and bowed to them upon their entrance to the manor. Nana rushed in to serve them their comfort tea and biscuits as they rested on the long-couch located in the living room, adjusting their attire before calling out to Shiva.

"You, commoner, come here" called Lilia harshly, yet retained a neutral facial expression.

Nana gestured for Shiva to do as they bid, shooing her to them and setting her across from them.

For some time, both parties remained silent. Shiva's heart began to pace as she sat up-right to mimic their graceful pose and earn at least a brownie point. Neither of them spoke as her in-laws languidly enjoyed their snack time. Lilia cleared her throat and set her cup of tea on the coffee table located between herself and Shiva, then shot a fierce glance at her daughter in-law.

"Who are you and what's your affiliation with our proud city-state" asked Lilia nonchalantly.

"My name is Shiva Armetige, and I have no affiliation with Demacia aside being your son's wife" replied Shiva.

"I've heard you're immortal; a creature from another realm – is this true?" asked Marcus.

"That is correct. I hail from the realm of Gala" said Shiva.

"Have you produced Garen any offspring yet?" said Lilia.

"No, ma'am, I have yet to...engage in such an activity" said Shiva.

"If you are to produce offspring, will they inherit your longevity?" asked Lilia with a slight frown.

"No, for I wasn't born with this curse" sighed Shiva.

"What are you to do once Garen has passed and the children are grown? Surely you'd be titled Head of the Crownguard" Lilia continued the interview.

"I do not wish to inherit anything, nor am I interested in being anything more than Garen's wife. The children will inherit everything for sure" speaking of children when she hasn't even kissed him proved uncomfortable.

"Good. I'd detest for a mere common to marry into our family just to inherit all that we've worked for. Did you sign the prenup?" Lilia narrowed her eyes.

"Prenup? I don't believe so. We never had a formal wedding, I was simply given a ring and brought here" said Shiva.

"So, you're not married by law. Technically you're just a bourgeoisie our son picked up, ringed and housed. You're not Garen's wife" scoffed Lilia.

Nana stood nearby and grew nervous over the situation, especially when she couldn't escape to fetch Garen. Poor Shiva, his parents were tearing her apart!

"I suppose it's beneficial that you haven't conceived any children, perhaps Garen can find a more suitable wife, one of nobility. Not everyday does a commoner such as yourself marry into an esteemed family such as ours, certainly not a creature such as yourself. Besides, aren't you restricted from meddling into the affairs of other realms?"Lilia turned to face Marcus, as if gesturing for his opinion.

"The information we've gathered claims that a creature of your status may not interfere in the affairs of any main development of other realms, including our own. Marrying into the Crownguard is quite border-line to it, don't you think? If you are to influence Garen and stray him from the path we carved for him, you may be punished for his crimes, especially since we were informed that he left his post at the Vanguard's HQ to work-from-home, how atrocious!" frowned Marcus. "Clearly you've already derailed him from his duties as Captain of the Vanguard".

Shiva's eyes widened as she shook her head.

"No, I did none of the sort, Garen chose to bring his work here without my knowledge. I merely accepted it" said Shiva defending herself.

"Am I to really believe you've been here a year and you've yet to conceive a child? You must be infertile, who knows if you'd even be able to provide him children! Not to mention how many times you may have been married, or how many men you may have slept with prior to our Garen" spoke Lilia bitterly.

"Please, I assure you I've never been married before, and I believe I'm quite fertile...but I wouldn't know from the lack of partners I've had...my history consists of only one man before Garen" that person was Talon, and to be honest, she didn't know how fertile she was.

Come to think of it, Talon and her lacked the use of protection and often released his seed inside of her, but perhaps luck was on her side to avoid conceiving his offspring. Perhaps she was infertile.

"Regardless, we believe a more pure and noble woman should marry into this family; properly" emphasized Lilia.

Nana continued to spectate the butchering, twiddling her thumbs as all the hard work they've done within these past several months was slowly going down the drain and there was no way of alerting Garen of this.

Upstairs, Garen wondered where his wife was, and why no one has bothered him within the past hour. Surely Shiva should be home by now, but perhaps she stayed extra time at the bakery for the Baker's son...ugh! Pacing back and forth, imaginary situations would plague his thoughts as he pressed his palms against the window and peered out to gaze into the barren streets. Their bed had been decorated with rose petals forming the shape of a heart on the bed as he desired to plant the most passionate and loving kiss to Shiva's lips, but these provoked thoughts only angered him, yet worried him. What if something happened to her? Her curious nature was not to be underestimated, and perhaps lead her astray from the path home – it was quite likely. It's been an hour, and he was worried. Deciding to go look for his wife, he strapped on his armor and bolted out of his room, completely ignoring the fact that all of his decorations had been cleaned up. Rushing down the flight of stairs, he heard voices coming from the living room, familiar voices. Cautiously stepping in, poking his head in, he saw Shiva sitting along and with a defeated facial expression all while his parents had leaned forward, oppressing his wife! Garen intervened.

"Good evening, mother, father. Always a pleasure to see you" he plopped down beside his seemingly petite wife.

"Garen, how dare you ring a commoner and bring her to our home, and without informing us! We simply heard through rumors, do you know how that feels? It's as if you didn't want us to know!" cried Lilia to her son.

"Forgive me, mother, father, but I intended on keeping this a secret until our marriage was official" explained Garen. "Is this why you came to visit? To see the type of woman I'd be marrying?".

"We had to ensure she is a suitable wife, and from what we've speculated, she fails to meet our standards. Garen, we figured you to know better than to choose a commoner for a wife. You are to marry a noblewoman, one who can proudly carry the title of Crownguard; not a creature who can't even conceive children! Let alone steal all that we've worked for! Then to marry into our family, and derail you from your duties at the Vanguard? I say you leave her and find someone we'd actually approve of" said Lilia relatively calmly.

"Mother, I still uphold my role as Captain of the Vanguard. I simply changed locations, that is all. Shiva is anything but ambitious, she refuses to take any part of my activities aside being my wife" spoke Garen, irked that his parents would degrade his wife.

"Garen, I don't think she is suitable for you, you should find yourself a more decent wife, one we could be proud of. We simply want what's best for you and our family" said Lilia at last.

Garen frowned at his mother's words, staring at the both of them sternly.

"Is this what you came to visit for? To judge my wife and tell her she isn't good enough for me and the family? I detest it. Shiva is my wife, and I don't require legal documentations to confirm it. I harbor strong feelings for her, and I validate her as a prime candidate as opposed to these other noblewomen you speak of. I marry for love, not for titles, so if it doesn't sit well with you, then I ask that you do not return until you accept the fact that I love this woman and she will someday grant me several beautiful children, and someday, your grandchildren if you come to accept them. I'm sorry if you believe I need a 'decent' wife to make me happy, especially if you can't see how happy and grateful I am to have her by my side as a companion for the rest of my life. Now, if you're done bashing my wife, I'd like to ask you to leave now, and return after the typical months or years have passed" Garen stood up.

"How dare you speak to us in that tone! We are your parents! Surely this woman has tainted the bond we've held for so long and - " Garen interrupted his mother.

"Forgive me mother, but I will not sit here idly when you've driven my wife to near tears. I must defend my woman, even if it's from you" said Garen firmly.

"Your mother is right, Garen, this...commoner is surely playing you for a fool" spoke Marcus.

"You're right, I am a fool, a fool for leaving my wife in the company of such detestable people I consider my family" sighed Garen. "Now excuse us, we had a prior engagement we have missed due to all of this nonsense".

Gently plucking Shiva from the couch, he would drape an arm around her and hold her closely, guiding her to his room where he left her at the entrance and proceeded to clear the bed of the rose petals.

Marinating in her thoughts, Shiva was on the verge of tears until Garen's performance broke her. The man stood against his parents for his sake, without hesitation. Yet, all she could do was keep her mouth shut while his parents ran theirs, she was so helpless in such a situation. Garen collected the petals from the bed, tossing them into a plastic bag before sealing it and plopping on the edge of the bed with a sigh.

"Forgive me, I did not know my parents had arrived with the intention of diminishing you. If not, I would've arrived sooner" said Garen with a faint smile.

He was very intimidating when angered, it scared her. Yet, his compassionate and tender side completely neutralized him. Questioning the rose petals on the bed, she wondered what exactly he was – oh...OH! For the past several months, she had noticed he had been eager to further develop their relationship by establishing it with a kiss. Many times she felt his need to kiss her, and sought opportunities to do so, but she figured the signs to be...odd. Poor Garen, this whole time he intended to simply seduce her for a simple kiss and instead ended up fending her from his parents. As he removed his traditional armor, Shiva stepped in front of him and looked at him with an apologetic look.

"...I'm sorry you were forced to speak against your parents" uttered Shiva softly.

Garen stared up at her and smiled.

"There is nothing to worry, at this point, I believe you're more family than they ever were" said Garen removing the last bits of armor.

All of a sudden, Shiva flung herself onto Garen and planted the sweetest kiss to his lips; it startled him. The kiss did not end and Garen felt comfortable enough to wrap his arms around her and deepen the kiss, she smelled like fresh bread. Shiva tilted her head and climbed onto his lap, further startling him as he suddenly found himself falling onto his back. Slowly withdrawing from his lips, she smiled lovingly at him and chuckled softly.

"I love you, Garen" she uttered those words he wished to hear for so long.

"I love you too, Shiva" he responded, daring to pull her back into another kiss.

The perfect kiss had been accomplished, but another sensation rose when Shiva grunted contently into their kiss. Pulling her lips a few millimeters from his own, another set of words escaped her from her lips.

"I'm ready to have our children" she whispered into his ear.

Nearly gasping from such words, Garen eagerly flipped her onto her back and stared at her.

"Are you sure?" he'd ask.

Shiva pulled him down for another tender kiss.

"I'll take it as a yes" he smiled, dipping down to extend that wonderful kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX SCENES**

Now that you know, you may proceed.

* * *

Their moment had finally arrived. Garen and Shiva were to procreate out of the love they held for each other.

Garen refused to cease bathing her lips in tender kisses, enough that his hand snaked to the top of her dress and slowly unhooked the back and lowered the zipper. Slowly he peeled it off from her, his gaze never left her own, and those kisses continued to lather her lips. Semi-naked beneath his frame, his lips lowered to grace the outline of her jaw and slide down to her neck. Shiva coiled her arms loosely around his back, and gently sunk the pads of her fingers into the fabric of his top, expressing the pleasure from the attention to her neck. Experimenting the mechanics of her neck, Garen's tongue ran across the nap of her neck as she shuddered in sheer pleasure, but a particular area seemed to trigger a highly positive response. Trapping a portion of the skin, he suctioned it into his mouth and added pressure as blood rushed to it, leaving a red mark in the process. He smiled contently, hearing a satisfied groan emit from Shiva's throat. Kissing the tender spot, his lips continued to explore downward to her collarbone, those large hands massaged her backside before moving up to feel the fabric of her bra concealing her full mounds beneath. They crept beneath her frame to unhook the bra with precision and gently tugged down the straps to reveal those soft pair of mounds.

Cupping them to feel their soft nature, he couldn't help but knead them and reshape them into his palms as he heard her restrain a moan from him. This encouraged him to finally trail his moist muscle down the deep valley and gradually work its way to her left breast before flicking the little nub. Oh, how sensitive. Almost immediately it erected itself as a few affectionate licks coated the nub in warm saliva before his lips collapsed on it and began to gently suckle on them, all while his other hand continued to knead her other mound and roll the erect nip between his index and thumb. Such lovely sounds she made.

"...Garen..." she moaned softly.

Garen took his time to appreciate his wife's body in it's glorious state, ensuring not a single area went untouched. Kissing the underside of her mounds, a trail of kisses would lead him to her midriff, an area he may have heavily pampered with kisses, nibbles and licks. For a moment, the flat end of his tongue would trail from her navel up to her upper abdomen and finally back down, repeating this process for some time until his lips finally met the remaining piece of undergarment. His hands were kept occupied with those heavy mounds as they kneaded them attentively and affectionately. Planting a kiss over the thin fabric of her silky undergarment, his hands removed themselves from her breasts to aid him in tugging down the piece of fabric obstructing his path to the source of that honey-like scent. Plucking the strings on either side of her hips, he tugged them down a few inches as a strand of her love juice had latched on; he halted any further tugging as his tongue slid out to sever the strand and savor its lithe texture. Offering a groan of satisfaction, he tugged down the undies down to her ankle and allowed it to hang from one side.

His hands ran up her thighs, his digits graced her midriff before grasping her backside and pulling her to the edge of the bed, where he'd kneel and bury himself between her thighs, slumping them over his shoulder. That alluring scent only captivated his attention as his lips parted to offer her glistening folds a lick. Her love juices glued themselves to his tongue, pulling him back for a round of licks as Shiva now writhed in pleasure. He had barely started. Hugging her hips as his hands came to part her nether folds and expose her core to him, he merely smiled at the sight; her drenched folds and her embarrassed features. Such a lovely sight. Spreading them enough to offer a few more licks, his mouth collapsed and consumed a good portion of her vulva as his upper lip rested just above that sensitive nub. Garen's vibrating lip movement sent Shiva into a fit of moans, even more as he slurped and suckled at the flowing love hole.

Shiva felt greedy as she hadn't even offered to pleasure Garen, yet here she was receiving such a glorified tongue session which didn't seem to end. Garen was still fully clothed.

"...Garen, please allow me to pleasure you..." she huffed between moans.

"Mm?" he canted his head upward, his jaw completely drenched in her juices.

"...please allow me to pleasure you..." she spoke softly.

Inserting two digits into her love hole, he pumped out the excess amount of juice he had provoked in flowing, his tongue lapping it up as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her.

"Are you sure? You don't have to, I'm quite content with this" his tongue impaled her love hole as it wiggled inside of her to stretch out her walls and nearly caused her to scream.

"Y-yes!" she moaned loudly, collecting the sheets beneath her into her palms.

"Alright" he kissed her folds lovingly before withdrawing.

Shiva finally sat up with little effort as she leaned in to kiss Garen and exchange the taste of her juices in his mouth. Now it was her turn to please him as she carefully removed his basic top, hands wandered about to feel the detailed of his well-toned frame. His chest intrigued her, and bathed it in loving kisses as he had done to her previously. Her tongue ran from the rift of his chest, to his collarbone and up to his neck. Butterfly kisses bathed his neck, and down to his collarbone, arms and lastly, his own midriff. Circling her moist muscle around his navel, a kiss would plant itself before her hands unbuckled his trousers and lowered them to have them pool at his feet. The outline of his organ poked through the fabric of his briefs, and her hands slowly, but surely tugged them down to expose his nothing-short-of impressive girth.

Kneeling before him, she squeezed herself between his thighs and grasped his organ firmly with one hand as the other cupped his swollen orbs. Garen smiled down at her as his hands rested beside him to provide her with some space. It pulsed in her grasp, only to draw her in with the intoxicating scent it radiated. Subconsciously her lips parted to flick her tongue at the tip, followed by the swallowing of it to lap up the pre-cum oozing from it. It was delicious. Her hand pumped at the pulsing organ, only riling it up further as her head began a steady bobbing rhythm, earning her a satisfied groan from Garen. Gazing up at him, Garen had a warm smile, but a hint of deviousness could be seen as the corner of his lip quivered. He ran his fingers through her tresses, resting his palm behind her crane to encourage her to continue her excellent oral skills. Gradually her pace quickened, that tongue of hers coiling around his tip to stimulate that sensitive spot. That pumping hand worked in harmony with her bobbing head, ensuring to massage every inch of that impressive length, which took some effort to grow accustomed to. Her other hand gently caressed his swollen orbs, stimulating him further as Garen resisted to moan and instead shuddered in pleasure.

"...Shiva" he moaned softly, his hand gently pressed on her head to sink her further into his rod.

Happily obliging, her lips were drawing dangerously close to the base, and Garen's slight impatience was getting the best of him as he was tempted to force her all the way down. How wonderful did her plump lips feel, and that warm tongue massaging itself against the tear-shaped opening. Shiva moaned, sending microscopic vibrations through the phallus and caused Garen to groan in response. Lewd suckling sounds echoed in the room, even more so was the saliva dripping from her mouth as she hungrily consumed his organ. Withdrawing from it completely, her hand continued to pump his coated organ as her tongue provided long licks from the base to the tip, definitely heightening Garen's arousal as he pushed his hip forward in hopes of receiving more of her heavenly mouth. His prayers were responded as Shiva finally sunk her head back into his organ and his hand manipulated her head to pick up the pace of her bobbing head. Now Garen was the greedy one.

At last, his urge to make love to his wife hit as he pulled Shiva up from her kneeling position and gently laid her on the bed. He mounted her once again and leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Are you ready to create our children?".

"I am..."she responded happily.

Holding the base of his length, he rubbed the underside of it along her folds before aligning the tip to the entrance.

"I'm going in" he warned her.

Garen pushed the tip of his length a few inches into her, satisfied with the pop it entered in. Inch by inch he slid into her welcoming love hole, groaning contently until he completely sheathed himself inside of her. Already he felt the need to release inside as he loved how her walls collapsed perfectly around him, and how she held onto him tightly. Needing a few moments to subside the urge to climax so soon, he ensued a steady thrusting speed, ensuring the tip pressed against her cervix each and every single time. Shiva loved it, or at least he hoped so with all the moaning ringing in his ears. Oh how wonderful did they both feel. Garen's hands grasped her waist and repeatedly impaled her, that smile from earlier had completely faded as it was replaced with a more pleasured feature, loving the feel of his wife as he indulged her most sacred hole. The way her walls expanded and squeezed him was enough to drive any man wild, and she was his to claim.

The sudden realization hit him like a brick. She was his. His. The grip on her hips tightened as his speed hiked to a more brutish form. He raised her hips to better his angling, causing her breasts to jiggle quite vigorously as even Shiva's moans increased in volume.

"...Shiva..." he uttered lowly.

"...G-Garen..." she moaned for him.

Her moans, her facial expressions, the way her body moved for him, it was all too stimulating! He found himself desiring to pound her harder, and he did. Lifting her thighs up and bending them over his shoulder, he pumped into her with vigor as his size seemed to be perfect to threaten her cervical entrance. Beads of sweat had formed on his body as he continuously pumped into her lovely hole, already losing to the high levels of momentum and the urge to fertilize his wife. Leaning forward as to push her thighs onto her chest, their faces remained inches from each other, and it was clear who may be the first to release; Garen. His arms rested beside her face as he gazed into her loveable face, moaning out for him and displaying a lovely shade of crimson flush. He smiled weakly for her, but neutralized it as his thrusting increased to an almost feral-like pace, gripping the sheets tightly as he tugged on them.

"...I'm coming...!" he clenched his teeth as a roar rumbled within his throat.

Fully sheathing himself inside of her, one final thrust caused him to release his seed into the depths of her womb; it painted the walls as waves and waves of sticky strands emptied into her. The release was intense enough to feel a surge of shivers down his spine. Shiva moaned loudly, but had not yet released. Unplugging her as he pulled himself to a stand, he pulled her to the edge of the bed once more and smiled at her with a slight frown.

"Forgive me for this..." he spoke softly before flipping her onto her belly; lifting her hips into the air and re-inserting himself into her love hole.

Grasping her hips firmly as he maintained them elevated, Garen ravaged his wife from behind quite feral-like, his hips smashing into her soft tush with lewd smacking sounds. Shiva was left to moan frantically, his seed spilling out of her and dripping onto the floor to form a puddle of lewd juices as he pumped into her mercilessly. She felt so good, he couldn't help himself, but at least she enjoyed it. Shiva grasped the sheets tightly as he tugged on them, her own climax finally surging as it prepared to peak.

"...I-I'm coming..." Garen growled, impressed he was able to build up another smaller, but meaningful load.

"M-me too!" Shiva exclaimed, now releasing a flurry of moans as their panting synchronized.

Both moaned in unison as Garen released a smaller load into her womb, all while Shiva's climax caused her to tighten her hold on Garen's length and squeeze him of every last drop he had to offer. They trembled as they held this position for a few moments until Garen finally collapsed on top of her.

Pulling her up to the pillows to hold her in an embrace, their panting eventually ceased as they cuddled under the sheets after their strenuous activity.

"I love you, Shiva..." groaned Garen into her ear.

"I love you too, Garen..." Shiva nuzzled herself into him.

Coiling his arms around her waist, his hand couldn't help but massage her belly, in hopes this session would grant them a child. They were drained and required sleep. Smiling at each other, they'd fall asleep while in each others arms, relieved that they were finally able to advance to a proper stage in their marriage.

* * *

There you have it, what you've all been waiting for. Hope you enjoyed it! c:


End file.
